Model Business
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: What would you do if you had a new job with the three nosiest people ever? What would you do if you had a secret relationship with a yummy taiyoukai? What would you do if you had an even BIGGER secret with said taiyoukai? Read and find out is what
1. Yummy!

Model Business

_Model Business_

**Well, I****'****m back. Yes, I know some of you are like, ****"****God, what is she going to do now, this crazy bitch?****"**** Well, I****'****ll tell you. I****'****m writing a new story. Yeah, I****'****m doing it. So what if none of my stories are truly finished. When I get and idea I really like, I****'****ll write it down. So, get ready for **_Model Business_**! **

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own any of the Inuyasha characters, however, all of the ideas presented by me are mine and owned by me**

_**Finished: **__7/15/08_

**Warning: Immediate lemon**

_Chapter One:_

They moved together with practiced ease, the sheen of sweat only making it easier as he pounded into the petite onna beneath him. She moaned as her walls clenched around his heavy girth, coming to her sixth release for the night. The male above growled in appreciation, nuzzling into her neck and placing a soft kiss on her ivory skin. Having not reached his release of the hour yet, he continued to thrust into the woman that clung to him desperately.

Snarling, the youkai thrusts became harsher, more demanding as the woman's nails raked down his back, leaving red welts that healed as she continued down her path. Her hands landed on his muscular ass, gripping it almost painfully as tried to keep up with his consistent thrusts. She could feel herself growing close again; she bent her knees and curled her toes, fighting her oncoming orgasm. "Oh God, oh **God**!" She panted out, gasping for breath as she felt her lovers pace quicken to speeds she thought impossible. "Yes?" He answered his voice like smooth silk, yet the deep timbre reminding her of velvet.

"Make me cum…please" She gasped out between mewls. "Beg for it" The man ordered his voice as though they were not in such a predicament. "Please, pound into me so hard I scream your name" she whimpered, her nails digging into his ass and breaking skin. That was all the encouragement he needed. His eyes bled red as he gripped the onna's hips, his thrusts harsh, hitting her hilt that it was almost painful. But…it made it enjoyable for her. The sting of him thrusting through her core to hit her hilt with such force, such powerful-it made her want to pass out from pleasure.

Once more, she felt her walls quiver to a vice grip around her lovers' shaft milking him of his own essence as she climaxed. Her body convulsed, her back arching as she stiffened, growing tight as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed his name for the entire manor to hear. As he felt his seed being milked of him and shooting into her awaiting womb, he growled out her name in such a low timbre, she barely recognized it. "Kagome" He had said as she analyzed it.

She released her breath, taking in the air in heady gulps as she recovered from her latest orgasm. Sesshomaru pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. "You know, you really need to stop doing that" He pointed to his ass and the crescent shaped cuts in his ass. "Well, I am **so** sorry I hurt your ass while I was about to have a fucking orgasm! Please forgive me, Oh Supreme Lord" Kagome snorted sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"You're forgiven. How would you like it if I pressed my claws into **you** like that?" He retorted, reaching for a cigarette out of the Newport box sitting on the night stand. "Um, you do, every time, in the same place. And I actually enjoy it a lot, it only adds to my pleasure" She purred, scooting closer to his form. "Kagome love, is that an invitation for more sex?" Sesshomaru challenged, taking a pull of his cigarette.

"If you join me in the shower. It's not fun or enjoyable to sit in bed with silk sheets while you're covered in sweat and cum…especially when most of it is yours" Kagome chuckled, grabbing the cigarette out of Sesshomaru's lips. "Someone in your profession shouldn't be smoking" she teased as she put it between her lips and took a long drag. "I'm a youkai; our systems purify all toxins that aren't ours, thus dispelling lung cancer. I could smoke ten in a row and not even get one symptom" He boasted, closing his eyes to bask in his own glory.

When he opened them, Kagome was gone. He raised an eyebrow and looked straight to the bathroom door since there was steam coming from under the door. He got out of bed, walking into the bathroom to see Kagome in the glass shower and washing her body. He tightened his lips and strode over to the shower, opening the glass door and stepping in behind Kagome.

He grabbed a wash cloth and added some soap before beginning to wash her back. She let out a startled gasp since she didn't know he was in the shower with her. "So, you just walk out on me while I'm talking?" He murmured into her neck, inhaling her fresh scent. "Well, you were just going on and on about you being youkai, I was hot and sticky, I needed a shower. "If I do recall, there was an offer for more sex in the shower" Sesshomaru drawled.

"There was, until I got up and found out how sore I was exactly. There will be no sex until tomorrow" Kagome smiled sweetly. Sesshomaru pouted, stopping the soothing circles he was rubbing her back with. Instead he began washing himself with his beck turned to Kagome. She looked at him and gave a laugh, kissing his shoulder gently as she began to wash his back. "You are too much" She mumbled.

"But you love me" Sesshomaru mumbled back. "Yeah, and I don't know why" she said dryly. "Because, I'm handsome, gorgeous, sexy, intelligent, masculine, strong and charming" He listed. "Yeah, and absolutely, one hundred percent, arrogant" Kagome added on her own. He gave a small glare of contempt at the giggling Kagome before kissing her gently. "Let's get out before you get all pruney and start looking like a raisin" Sesshomaru suggested, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

Kagome stepped out behind him and shivered. Sesshomaru smirked, watching her nipples harden in the cold of the bathroom. He grabbed a towel off of the rack and began to dry Kagome. She smiled at him when she was all dry and he rubbed her head with the towel, making it frizzy and tangled. She whined in distress as she saw it in the large mirror over the sink.

She ran up to the sink and immediately began combing it and blowing it out with a hair dryer. Sesshomaru smirked and walked out the bathroom with a towel around his neck. He pulled his hair up with a leather band before squeezing his hair with the towel to get out the excess water out. He looked out the window into the front of the house, watching the fountain in the center of the driveway spout water.

His eyes narrowed as he saw a figure moving across the grass. He focused on it, finding that it was a hanyou…with silver hair. Sesshomaru sat on the bed and lay back against the askew pillows. "Kagome" He called to the woman in the bathroom. "Yeah Sesshou" She answered over the hair dryer. "My brother is coming, don't come out of the bathroom" He ordered. "Fine" She mumbled back, too wrapped up in her hair to even care what he just said. "Can you pass me a shirt, its cold in here" She popped her head out the bathroom while still brushing the tangles out. Sesshomaru reached onto the floor and grabbed the white silk dress shirt he had discarded earlier he tossed it towards Kagome and lay back down to relax.

Kagome went back in the bathroom and continued freshening up. As if on cue, Inuyasha came walking through the door just to sneer. "What the fuck? Have you been fucking someone?" He demanded as he came in. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I have" Sesshomaru answered without opening his eyes. Inuyasha turned towards him. His face dropped and his eyes grew wide as he knew he would have nightmares. There was his half-brother, naked as they day he was born and just relaxing on his bed.

"Put some clothes on you bastard! No one wants to see that" Inuyasha ordered."Little brother, you forget, it is you trespassing in my home without notice" Sesshomaru rebuked lightly. "Would you tell me what it is you want from this Sesshomaru" He sighed. "Just came to see if anymore of your bitches are looking for a real man" Inuyasha smirked arrogantly.

"This Sesshomaru hasn't had a woman other than the one I am with in over four years" He growled, a bit worried Kagome heard them. "Exactly, looks like she's only one of them was tight enough to fit your small ass dick" He laughed. "Sesshomaru! Hurry up, I already have the bath set and the water's gonna get cold if you don't come now!" Kagome had whined for him. Sesshomaru smirked and lifted himself off the bed.

"Well little brother, my 'bitch' is calling me. And, little brother, this Sesshomaru is far from small" He smirked as his member was on full display. Inuyasha looked down and blushed as he turned his head away. Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom and grabbed Kagome from in front of the mirror. Inuyasha let curiosity get the best of him and he walked to the doorway only to find Kagome's face covered by Sesshomaru's hair and her eyes closed as they kissed.

He backed out of the room and quickly let the manor. When he was gone, Sesshomaru broke their kiss and smirked. "Let's go to sleep Koi, you have your new job tomorrow and you have to look beautiful as you always do" Sesshomaru smiled slightly, leading Kagome to the bed. "Sesshou, the bed is all…sticky" Kagome grimaced as she looked at the cum soaked sheets.

"We'll sleep in a guest bedroom for tonight" He suggested and walked to the empty room across the hall.

_Model Business_

Kagome nervously fiddled with the hem of her new suit. It was a light blue, almost gray Egyptian cotton dress that matched her eyes almost perfectly with a white over coat and silver shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with curls framing her face. She bit her lower lip, taking a deep breath as she gave her self the once over in the mirror.

She grabbed her purse and looked over at the sleeping Sesshomaru. She walked over to the bed and kissed him lightly on the lips. When he didn't wake up, she smiled and walked out the door. Kagome got down the steps and saw the keys to Sesshomaru's Honda Civic. It was the least glamorous car there which was the point. Kagome had practically begged him to buy it for her because their relationship was to be a secret…and an average, regular job working woman driving around in a jaguar was a bit suspicious.

She hopped into the car and started it before driving off to her destination, Takahashi Industries.

_Model Business_

Kagome walked into the lobby of the building. It was giant, people hustling and bustling all over. She walked up to a reception desk and waited for the woman's attention. "Yes, may I help you" She demanded, smacking her gum. "I'm here for my first day as Mr. Takahashi's secretary. I need to know where his office is" Kagome smiled. "Thirtieth floor" The woman rolled her eyes as she went to another person. Kagome walked over to the elevators and got into an open one.

She took a deep breath inside the empty elevator and waited impatiently as it reached the thirtieth floor. She sighed as the doors opened. Kagome stepped out and looked around the office. There were three desks in front of two large double doors. At one of the desks there was a woman with long dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She had magenta eyes with magenta eye shadow around them.

Her desk was neatly placed with a name plate in front that said Sango Taijiya. At the other desk there was a young man with his black silky hair pulled back messily in a rattail. He had three earrings in one ear and purple mischievous eyes. His desk was actually well ordered, compared to his appearance and his name plate read Miroku Houshi.

Kagome walked forward, up to the young woman. She stopped in front of the desk and cleared her throat.

Sango raised her head and almost choked at the woman in front of her. "Excuse me, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm here for my new position as Takahashi-san's new assistant." She squeaked nervously. "Oh, I'm Sango, you can go right in, he's waiting for you." Sango smiled and pointed to the large doors. Kagome gave a small bow and proceeded to walking through the doors.

Inside, there was a large office. Like the size of Kagome's apartment large. A young man with long, unruly silver hair and a rugged boyish face sat at the impossibly small desk in the impossibly small office. He had on an Armani suit and had wide amber eyes with two little dog ears atop his head. His name plate said Inuyasha Takahashi.

Inuyasha waited impatiently for his new assistant. She was almost ten minutes late. The door opened and he opened his mouth, preparing to yell when she walked through the door. Suddenly, he didn't know what to say. The woman walking through the door was absolutely gorgeous. Blue-gray eyes, pouty pink lips, a delicious figure. His beast growled in approval of this new female.

She walked forward nervously, her fingers twitching slightly as she fought not to fidget. "Takahashi-san, I'm her for the new position as your assistant. My name's Kagome Higurashi" She bowed to him out of respect. Inuyasha nodded dumbly, his mouth open like a fish.

"Sir, is everything okay, you look like you just saw the devil" Kagome smiled lightly. _'Her smile is beautiful'_ He thought as he saw it. "Everything's fine Higurashi. I need you to file these distributors in order and schedule my appointments" He handed her a large stack of files and a planner. "Yes Takahashi-san" Kagome nodded, heading for the door. "And, Higurashi, call me Inuyasha" He gave a rugged smirk that Kagome raised her brows to.

She frowned at him with a quick nod of her head before walking out of the office. It was going to be a long day… A **very, very**, long day.

_Model Business_

_**Okay, so it's done! The first chapter of my new story is done! I'm so happy. I waited a bit before posting because I wanted to catch up my other stories. Now that the others are updated a bit, I post this! I'm so excited! Hope you enjoyed. Ja ne!**_


	2. Oh boy!

Model Business

_Model Business_

**Hello my readers, yes I'm back. Okay, let's get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha products, from the "action figures" (they're dolls) to the television show or manga.**

**Finished: 7/20/08**

_Chapter Two:_

Kagome sat at her now stacked desk furiously editing the documents Takahashi-san gave her. It was almost twelve o'clock, and she would be able to leave and eat lunch. So far, her first day was alright…Except from the fact that the man sitting at the desk behind her, his name was Miroku, had groped her ass before apologizing and kissing her hand-only to ask her to bear his child. Kagome being so shocked did nothing but back away from him.

Sango had immediately taken the situation into her own hands and slapped the _monk _silly. It was a very eventful day. Takahashi-san, or _Inuyasha_ had asked her to eat lunch with him, she figured it was just for him to get to know her better so she happily agreed.

The office phone rang and she looked at the caller i.d. _Sesshomaru T. _it flashed. Gulping, Kagome picked up the phone. "Hello, Takahashi Industries, Takahashi-san's office. This is Kagome speaking, may I help you?" She answered politely. Sango was looking intently at her so she had to put on an act.

"_Hello love how is the job?" _ Sesshomaru asked casually.

"Yes, I am the new assistant. The job is perfect, thank you for the concern" She bit her lip and glanced at Sango who was still looking at her.

"_Oh, I get it. The others don't know about us. I'll call you on your cell phone. Connect me to Inuyasha and tell him his brother is calling"_

Kagome choked on her own spit at that moment. "Brother?" She squeaked.

"_Half-brother, now connect the call"_ Sesshomaru demanded slowly. Kagome shakily pressed the intercom button. "Takahashi-san, your brother is on line one" She said into the microphone sweetly. He grumbled but picked up the phone. Kagome heard his gruff voice on in her ear and quickly hung up.

She breathed as she went back to her work. Her phone was soon ringing loudly as it sung 'damaged' by Danity Kane. She hummed along with the song until she decided to pick. Standing up from her desk, she turned to Sango. "Tell Takahashi-san I had a phone call" She requested quietly before skipping off and out into the hall.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"_Kagome, as much as I like hearing your breathy voice, don't whisper" _Sesshomaru said lightly even though Kagome knew he was smirking on the other end. "Yeah, well I'm at work and technically, I'm not supposed to be on the phone right now" She snapped back quietly.

Sango had nodded when Kagome left, quickly telling Inuyasha that the new assistant had a phone call to attend to. She followed closely behind the new girl. She stopped around the corner from Kagome. She leaned in a bit to hear the conversation and stayed on guard.

"Hello?" She could hear Kagome talking perfectly.

Kagome tapped her foot as she was getting more and more frustrated with the call. "Listen, can you get to the point, I'm working" She snapped harshly.

"_Goodness, what made you such a bitch today? Anyway, I wanted to know if you would come to my shoot at your break. We're working on a new line of Armani underwear and I was picked for the modeling. Everyone wants to meet my fiancée" _He snapped back.

"You **told **people about us? I thought we were keeping a low profile? We do have someone other than us to protect! Did you think about that?" Kagome hissed.

"_Well, I think it's time we let the world know about us. I want my coworkers to envy what I have. I want everyone to. I want to see them how beautiful my mate is, and want you. I want to tell the world how much I love you and Shinji" _Sesshomaru purred, his voice forming the sound of sex.

Kagome gripped the wall as her knees began to shake. "Do that again" She ordered. "_What?" _he asked. "Make your voice sound like sex when you talk to me. I can feel my orgasm coming and we haven't even fucked each other today" Kagome moaned out. Now, she wasn't about to touch herself in a public place, she has her pride, but damnit, phone sex seemed appropriate, right?

"_I want you to want me to tell the world. To tell the world with me. Scream that you love me in the heights of passion. I want you to tell everyone how much you love me and Shinji. Now, moan for me" _Sesshomaru growled out, his voice had such a seducing, low and silky timbre to it. Kagome moaned out for him, closing her legs together tightly as if to help with some of the ache.

"_Pretend I'm there with you, purring in your ear as I tell you this. I want you to cum for me when I'm done. Pretend I'm there, kneading your breasts, whispering how much I love you. Biting you and leaving red marks all…over…your body. Can you feel me?" _He drawled in that low, sensual growl.

"Yes." Kagome gasped out. She bit her lip to stop herself from massaging her own breasts. _"I want you to cum for me now. Will you cum for me Kagome?" _He pressed.

Kagome felt her orgasm rushing through her as she whimpered out a 'God'. Her knees caved and she fell to the ground as her body tightened. She gripped the phone tighter and moaned out.

Sango watched from the shadows as Kagome gripped the wall. She had ordered who ever she was talking to, to make their voice sound like sex. It was a bit disturbing as she realized that Kagome was having phone sex. With who was question without and answer. Sango slowly crept back to the office, having seen enough.

Kagome held her head in her hands as she felt her juices slip between her folds. _"So, will you come to my shoot at your lunch break?" _Sesshomaru asked innocently. "I can't, I have plans" she declined softly. _"Alright, maybe tomorrow. I'll see you tonight. I love you" _Sesshomaru sighed into the phone. "Definitely tomorrow. I love you too" She smiled back and got off of the floor.

She closed her phone an adjusted her dress and jacket. She walked back to the office to find Sango looking at her smugly. She fidgeted with her fingers and walked back to her desk. Inuyasha had come bursting out of his office as soon as Kagome sat down. "Are you ready for lunch?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, let me just get my bag" She smiled back and grabbed her purse.

Sango watched as Inuyasha asked Kagome to lunch. Clearly he didn't know about her lover and that Kagome enjoyed phone sex. It would be a shame to have her good friends' heart broken by the beautiful Kagome. It was time to break Kagome and her lover up for the sake of Inuyasha.

She'd be damned if He got his heart broken over some other little freak. "Sango, I see you working up a scheme. Mind letting me in?" Miroku smiled innocently, even though his hand was rubbing her bottom.

Sango's eye began to twitch as she attempted not to hit the monk. His hand got more persistent as she ignored it until she finally couldn't take it. "Hentai!" She yelled and slapped Miroku so hard his chair spun around five times fast. When it was done twirling, he fell on the desk and breathed. "I love it when you get aggressive with me Sango" He smiled and nodded.

"Now that you're cooperating, my plan is to break Kagome and her lover up so Inuyasha doesn't get heart broken." Sango explained as she cracked her knuckles. "Kagome, having a lover? I don't see it as possible. She seems too nice. Maybe she's married" Miroku suggested, a bit confused. "I don't know any married couples who have such great phone sex that she would fall onto the floor as she had an orgasm" Sango snapped back.

"Phone sex? Maybe she does have a lover, I sure wish it were me" He sighed wistfully. "Miroku, stay focused! We have to get her to see how great of a guy Inuyasha is. Besides, she doesn't seem like the type to cheat" Sango considered. "Well, why don't we discuss this more over lunch?" Miroku suggested.

"Alright, but no funny business" Sango eyed him warily as she stood up. He feigned a look of hurt and placed his hand on his chest.

_Model Business_

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the office together. She smiled nervously as he placed him arm around her waist to walk into the elevator. Many of the female workers stared enviously at them as they made their way to the elevator. "Takahashi-san"-"Inuyasha" he corrected. "Right…um…Inuyasha, I'm not comfortable with you placing your arm around my waist" She restated lamely. A blush was appearing on her cheeks and going down her neck and into her cleavage, disappearing underneath the 'v' of the neck line.

Inuyasha followed the blush closely, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Are you more comfortable with my hand here?" He growled and moved his hand down towards her bottom. "No, I'm more **comfortable **with it **off** my body" She snapped, a bit forcefully.

Inuyasha looked a bit taken back at her reply. Most women would have been all over him by now. "Sorry, that's just not the response I'm used to, I'm used to women here being all over me" He truthfully spoke in a form of an apology. Kagome's face softened a bit.

"Well, I'm sure you'll come to learn I'm not like most woman" Kagome chuckled. He looked at her in bewilderment. The elevator dinged, bringing them to the lobby. She looked ahead and saw through the glass front how beautiful of a day it was. "Why don't we go to a café in the area, that way we can walk there" Kagome suggested.

"Sure" Inuyasha agreed and followed her out, taking in the sight of her full ass bouncing as she walked. He gave a growl of approval and resisted slapping her ass. Her pace quickened into a skip as she swung her purse at her side and went into a small café down the street.

Inuyasha took in the place. It was…quaint, only three booths in the back and a few tables. Kagome walked up to a booth and slid in. Inuyasha slid into the seat across from her.

_Model Business_

Kagome snorted with laughter as she heard another family story from Inuyasha. They all involved Sesshomaru somehow hurting him. The last one was the funniest. At his fifth birthday, Sesshomaru had replaced his ice cream cake with cement; he lost three baby teeth that day.

"Oh, and then there was the time-"Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's phone singing 'Damaged'. "Oh, excuse me" Kagome put up her index finger in the one minute sign and flipped open her phone. "Hey, I just spoke to you, what's up" She asked.

"_Shinji got into a fight at school"_ Sesshomaru ground out.

"Oh my God! I'll be right there" She gasped and closed the phone. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concern filling his voice. "I got to go…Family emergency" She said quickly as she left her half of the money on the table. She quickly got out of the booth and ran out of the café.

Inuyasha left a couple of bills on the table and followed close behind her. "Do you need a ride? I could get you there quickly" He offered. "No, it's close" She said distractedly. "Oh, alright. I'll see you back at the office" Inuyasha sighed sullenly. That was always the way he got a date to last longer.

"Yeah, okay" Kagome dismissed him and kept walking. He sneered a bit before walking towards the office.

Kagome began running in the direction of the elementary school. It was only a few blocks away from Takahashi Industries so she could make it there fairly quickly.

_Model Business_

Kagome sat and squeezed Sesshomaru's fingers tightly as they waited to speak to the principal about Shinji. She was beyond furious right now. Her own son, in a fight! "Dear, you'll break my hand if squeeze any tighter. I'd rather not have to get a cast…_again_" He said softly. "Sorry, I'm just so mad!" She scowled and began tapping her foot. "Goodness, she calls us here and makes us wait" Kagome grumbled and folded her arms.

"She must be a very busy woman." Sesshomaru contradicted. She huffed and sat back in her chair. Just then, the door to the principal's office opened and a stout, old woman with long gray hair and glasses came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Taisho" She called softly. Kagome jumped up from her seat and quick walked up to the woman.

"We're here" She smiled and held out her hand. The principal accepted the hand shake before leading the two into her office. "My name is Kaede Takeda. I'm the principal of the Shikon Elementary division." She introduced herself and sat down behind the large desk. Kagome sat down in one of the two desks in front of it. Sesshomaru took her hand and sat down, stroking her knuckles affectionately.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sesshomaru asked in his business voice. "Shinji, he attacked another boy today in class. They weren't hurt, however this presents a problem as our guarantee is to provide a safe environment for each parent or guardians child her at Shikon Elementary" Kaede explained in a gentle but stern voice.

"Do you know why Shinji attacked this other boy?" Kagome asked, trying to keep calm. "We didn't question him, simply broke up the fight and separated the two. The teacher figured that what ever the reasons were, it is irrelevant to the fact that Shinji took his anger out on another boy" Kaede reprimanded softly.

"Irrelevant?! It's irrelevant that this boy may have provoked my son, causing him to attack that child?! It's irrelevant that this child may have upset someone else and Shinji was helping?! How the **hell** is that irrelevant?!" Kagome shouted, standing up from her seat. "Kagome, you need to sit down now" Sesshomaru ordered, tugging her into her seat. Kaede looked dumbfounded, blinking a few times to get her bearings. "I'm going to get my child" Kagome stood up once again. She walked towards the door with Sesshomaru in tow. "I'm sorry about my wife's behavior, Takeda-san" He bowed before walking out the door and closing it.

Kagome stomped her way down the hall and into Miss. Ming's kindergarten class room, as it said colorfully on the door. She walked in and up to the teacher who was at her desk since it was naptime. She hopped over sleeping children until she made it to the desk. Miss. Ming looked up and smiled at the angry, older woman. Kagome pulled a chair and sat down at the semicircle table that had seats for the students. "Miss. Ming, I've been hearing some not so good things about you" Kagome ground out.

Ms. Ming frowned before closing the book she was reading. "What ever do you mean, Mrs. Taisho" She asked innocently. "You said it was irrelevant as to why Shinji attacked another child, completely disregarding the fact he may have been provoked and then had the nerve to not even ask questions!" Kagome hissed, trying not to wake any of the kids up. "Mrs. Taisho, when a student attacks another student, our policy is to take action first, ask questions later" Ms. Ming explained slowly.

""Did you ask questions during the time they were separated? Or at nap time so as not to disturb the others" She demanded. "Well…uh…no." Ms. Ming faltered. "Where's Shinji?" Kagome demanded. Ms. Ming pointed towards the far corner of the room. "Where's the other child?" She asked. Ms. Ming pointed to the other corner of the room. Kagome walked to Shinji first, picking him up from his mat and placing him on her hip. His eyes opened slowly, he rubbed them before his eyes opened, revealing large golden eyes.

"Mama? Is it time to go home?" He mumbled, placing his head in the crook of her neck. "For you, it is" She whispered back, kissing his messy black hair. "Okay" He yawned before closing his eyes again. Kagome smiled softly, forgetting her anger now. She put on a face of resolve and walked over to the other child. "Shinji, what's the name of the boy you fought?" She whispered. "Ken" He mumbled, putting his arms around her neck. "Mrs. Taisho, you can't wake up-" Ms. Ming was silenced by a glare from Kagome. She continued over to the boy with green hair and shook him awake. He jolted up, wide-eyed and look around.

"Hey kid, don't you come near my son again" Kagome hissed in his face. "I didn't do anything to him!" Ken protested. "Yeah, and that's why your named after Barbie's boyfriend" She snorted before standing up and walking out of the classroom.

_**Model Business**_

**Okay, another chapter of Model Business finished! I think this story is going to be really awesome! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	3. Meetings

Model Business

_Model Business_

**It seems that some people are requesting that I update Untitled Love Story. I suppose I can make one more chapter. In the meant time, let's worry about this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Finished: 8/13/08**

_Chapter Three: Meetings _

_Kags P.O.V._

Let's see, how did I meet the insanely handsome, intelligent, sex god, Sesshomaru? (He told me to say that) Well, in the most unexpected way. I understand that I don't seem the fan girl type, but this is an exception.

_Five years ago _

A twenty year old I nervously walked into the club. I looked so ridiculous! I had on a black halter dress with a completely insane dip in the front, and it barely covered my breasts. I still have that dress to that day. But then again, it _was_ the only way I got into the club for free. My inky black hair was pinned up messily and I had tons of mascara and eyeliner on to make my blue eyes pop out more in a mysterious way.

Honestly, the only reason I was there was because I had heard that Sesshomaru Taisho was going to be there. He is an almost heavenly model with his beautiful silver hair down to his knees and sharp golden eyes. People always called him an angel even though he was a youkai, exact opposites. He made me want to melt-he still does. No one knew of my little obsession so I took it upon myself to just see him in person and maybe, just maybe my undying love for him would…well, die.

I nervously made my way to the bar and sat down. People were staring at me like they knew I was out of place. When I sat down at the bar and asked for a sex on the beach, the bartender looked at me in a funny way. "Are you sure you don't want a ginger ale instead?" Is what he asked me. I scowled at him and pulled my i.d. out of my purse. He blushed like crazy before hitting on me.

When I had been sitting there for almost two hours, and had a nice little buzz, there were these big men in suits-bodyguards around a tall lithe body, with silver hair and golden eyes. Sesshomaru had _finally_ come! I gulped down the rest of my drink and stared as he dismissed his guards. He was looking around and caught my eye, which I proceeded to blush and avert my eyes back to the empty glass in my hands. "Jin, can I get another?" I called to the bartender in a lazy way.

Apparently, my drink was already ready for me because as soon as the words left my lips, another sex on the beach was sliding down the counter to me. I nodded my head in thanks and took sips of it. All of the sudden, an arm was wrapped around my waist and spinning my stool around. My eyes went wide when I was face to face with Sesshomaru. I felt like fainting and dying because I must have seemed like an alcoholic with all the empty glasses lined up in front of me.

I could barely breathe when I looked at his face. I didn't want to breathe because I knew my breath would smell like alcohol. My other hand that wasn't tightly gripping my drink was reaching into my purse for a piece of gum. I quickly popped it in my mouth and chewed a few times so my breath would smell a bit better.

Sesshomaru brought his face closer to mine, his lips grazed over mine and continued towards my ear. He pressed them firmly against the lobe and spoke softly to me. "You are by far, the sexiest being I have ever seen" He said to me. I felt like crawling into hole (or rather his bed) at that moment. I couldn't think of anything to say. "So tell, what's your name, pet?" He cooed in my ear.

It took me a minute to find my voice. "K-Kagome" I whispered, my voice was hoarse. "Beautiful name" He complimented. "Thank you" I squeaked. "Do you have a last name?" He purred. His hand was stroking my waist affectionately. "Higurashi" I gulped. "Hn" Was the answer.

We stayed like that for a moment, his lips on my ear and me breathing on his cheek. My face felt like it was on fire. Sesshomaru pulled me closer to him, making me gasp and clutch his shoulders. He lifted me up and tried to put my feet on the ground. I looked down and was shocked to find my feet a foot away from the floor! I hadn't even known how tall Sesshomaru was until that moment.

"I…have to pay for my drinks" I mumbled out embarrassingly. He reached into the pocket of his black suit and pulled out a few hundreds and threw two on the counter. "They're paid for" He whispered to me. "Okay, c-can you put me…down?" I asked. My feet slowly descended to the ground, but his arm stayed gripped tightly on my waist

When we began to walk, I remember how I tripped and almost broke my neck. I hadn't realized how drunk I was until then. Sesshomaru had chuckled, since he was too cool to just laugh at me. When I glared up at him, he quickly kissed me. I was so dumbfounded at that moment that I couldn't even respond to the kiss.

He pulled away from my lips a bit, nibbling on my bottom lip which caused me to gasp. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and immediately began stroking my tongue with his. I was so nervous about kissing a supermodel but I finally relaxed into the kiss.

It was way too soon when he pulled away, my lips were trailing up to his. I used his shoulders as leverage to pull my self up to his face and kiss him again. My lips slammed into his, my tongue pressing against his lips, demanding for entrance.

He opened up for me, and I slithered my tongue into his mouth. I was slow in doing so, a bit sloppy from the alcohol but good none the less. I sucked on his tongue, releasing it when his hand was kneading into my ass and his erection was pressing against my stomach.

"Let's get out of here" He growled in my ear. I nodded and began to walk to the exit. He caught my wrist and turned me around. "Models get to park v.i.p." He smirked tauntingly. We walked to the back of the club and through the exit. There was like a whole other parking lot that was underground!

He led me to his car, a charger _(A/N: When I say charger, I mean those new ones, they are so hot!! :) _and pushed me against the side of the car. As soon as I hit onto the door, his lips found homage on my neck. Nipping and biting, it sparked a fire in me. That tightening in my stomach and aching in my nether regions was really too much to bear.

I brought my leg up and wrapped it around Sesshomaru's waist, standing on my toes. I pulled him against me more, his pelvis close to mine. I started grinding against him, rubbing against his shaft. He brought his head up and let out a low moan. I smirked at that, realizing how much power I had over him. I pressed harder against him, grinding harder. My core walls were quivering in anticipation, trying to grip onto something. "Sesshomaru" I moaned low.

"Please" I whispered. He slowly took my leg off of him and pulled me away from the car. He opened the door and pushed me in. I fell into the seat, my hands holding onto the dashboard and arm rest to catch my balance. Sesshomaru walked around the car and got in. He buckled his seat belt started the car and pulled off all in one swift motion. We rode out of the garage, and onto the street. This is where I decided to get bold. My hand closest to him snuck onto his thigh.

I heard him gasp and looked to his reaction. Even though it didn't really show on his face, his jaw was clenching and then relaxing repeatedly. My hand squeezed his thigh suggestively. His breathing was ragged; I'll never forget that night or that moment. I slowly moved my hand closer towards his dick. My hand was trembling badly with nervousness as I grabbed the zipper of his pants before hesitantly reaching inside his boxers and slowly pulled out his cock. He gasped and growled at me. It wasn't angry either; it was a growl of approval. I smirked; my ego and confidence grew dramatically.

My hand slowly moved down the side of his shaft, my thumb rubbing small patterns as I made my way down. My hand was so tiny; I couldn't wrap it all the way around his girth. When I looked up, Sesshomaru's eyes were glazed over and wide, and his hands were tightened on the steering wheel.

I smirked at his face. "Sesshou, are you enjoying this?" I had asked innocently, tightening my grip on his cock. He gave a small groan when I rubbed over the head of his cock. "Aren't you going to answer me?" I chirped. He gave a growl and began to pull over to the side of the rode.

When we stopped in the shoulder, he unbuckled his seat belt, leaned over and kissed me hard on the lips. His tongue forced its way into my mouth as he grabbed onto the back of my neck to pull me in deeper. I battled his own tongue, eventually just giving up and letting his roam around my mouth.

My hand fumbled its way up to his shoulder and I gripped it to keep my self from fainting. He growled in my ear, nipping at the lobe a bit before trailing kisses down my neck. I kept my hands locked around his neck as his lips travelled lower, into the valley of my breasts before he pulled my dress from in front of my breasts and one mound was suddenly engulfed in his hot mouth.

I gave a squeal of delight and hugged him towards me. I could feel his lips pulling into a smirk against my hard nipple as he sucked gently on it. I threw my head back, my hands travelling down to his hair and gripping the soft locks tightly in my fists.

He chuckled darkly as he ran his tongue along my nipple. I pulled on his hair, moaning his name. "Sesshou, please" I bucked my hips towards him, grinding them against his. He gave a groan when I did, his erection pushing rather suggestively against my leg. He pulled loose of me and crouched down.

Sesshomaru parted my legs and looked at the black lace thong I was wearing. I blushed under his gaze and turned my head away. He quickly snapped my head back to him with his hand. "You will watch as I pleasure you" He told me. I was so lost in his voice; all I could was nod before he plunged three fingers into my channel without warning. I let loose a silent screamed and twisted my body.

My eyes fluttered closed as he began pumping his finger into me. I gasped with each thrust of those talented, slender fingers hitting my sweet spot each time. I couldn't control my body as he worked magic on my body.

"Watch" He demanded in a growl. My eyes quickly snapped opened and I watched as his finger slid into my passage and come out glistening with my juices. It was…exhilarating to see it and a new rush of heat went through me and onto Sesshomaru's fingers.

"What a good bitch, so responsive" He complimented me. I was so far gone that I couldn't even take offense to bitch comment. I just nodded my head in agreement and opened my legs wider, putting one foot on the dashboard and the other on the head rest of the seat. Sesshomaru smirked at me before pushing his fingers deeper into me.

I gasped as he used his thumb to rub my clit in a slow circular motion. "Sesshomaru, please, let me cum" I whimpered in between gasps for breath. "Oh? Is that what you wanted?" He asked me in a surprised voice. I nodded eagerly, pressing his hand closer to my folds. His fingers were in up to his knuckles in my cavern and it still wasn't enough. I wanted something with more substance, thicker, longer…stronger than this.

"Sesshou…I need you to fuck me. Now" I begged, tears of frustration leaking from my eyes. He gave me a sympathetic look but continued to fuck me with his fingers. His thumb pressed against my clit with a lot more pressure, it almost hurt as he continued working his fingers faster to bring me to my peak as his thumb pressed harder. Both stimulants were too much.

I gave a throaty moan and bucked my hips up. Sesshomaru gave one hard thrust and my muscles clamped down on his fingers. He gave a dark smile as he pushed through harder than before. I moaned and cried all at the same time, trying to hold back my orgasm. I tried so hard not to cum, but then, Sesshomaru twisted his fingers; working against my quivering walls and, as gently as he could, pulled my clit.

I opened my mouth and threw my head back. "Sesshou" I moaned in a low and husky voice. My juices flooded over his fingers and out of my folds. I took in a shaky breath and looked at the now stoic Sesshomaru. He pulled his fingers from my still tightened walls harshly, setting a new desire in me. He lifted the lubricated fingers to his mouth and sucked my essence of them one by one. I watched as his tongue wrapped around his fingers so slow and sensual that I was rubbing my legs together to help with the ache forming there again.

Sesshomaru looked at me and raised a silver brow I sat back in my seat and looked at my hands, squirming in my wet thong. He chuckled as he pulled into the road and continued driving to our destination. We came to a home that was built somewhat into the ground. _(A/N: think Tony Starks house from Iron Man. If you didn't see it, that's your lose, rent it or download it :) _

My mouth fell open at it, as it was on a cliff above the beach. He smirked and pulled up to a driveway that had sliding metal doors to let the car into the garage. I was so amazed at the underground garage with every car I could possibly want.

He pulled into one empty space and got out of the car, walking around to my side to open the door for me. I stepped out and adjusted my dress, noticing how cold it was in there. Sesshomaru took my hand and led me to a flight of steps that went to the living room. Everything looked so…modern.

The furniture was black suede on a white carpet with a red rug under the lacquered black coffee table. He continued to drag me to an elevator and pressed the up button. The doors opened and we got into the elevator. It quickly brought us up to the dome that was atop the house, the only thing that was really seen above the ground.

There were four doors on this floor. He led me to the one that was towards the ocean, quickly pulling me in there and closing the door. He flipped the lights on and began to take off his jacket. I took of my shoes and sat on the large king sixed bed and crossed my legs. Sesshomaru stripped down to his maroon silk boxers and walked over to me. I stood up on the bed, reaching his height to wrap my arms around him and kiss his neck, traveling up to his ear. I put my lips around the pointed edge; suckling a bit as I knew it was a youkai's sweet spot.

Sesshomaru let out a moan and wrapped his arms around my waist, coming closer to me and nuzzling into my neck. I smiled against is ear and released it with one more lick. He shuddered and took me down from the bed. His eyes went wide as he saw how short I was compared to him. "You're quite short" He remarked. "Not everyone can be a giant" I retorted. He frowned slightly at me as he put me back on the bed. He reached behind me and untied the knot that held my dress up. It immediately fell to my feet and I stepped out of it. Sesshomaru looked me up and down, motioning for me to turn around to the back. When my back was to him, his hand shot out to cup my ass.

I stiffened in surprise before relaxing as his hand kneaded the soft flesh. He pulled down the thong, some of my juices from earlier stuck onto the lace and my folds. I could feel it coming off my folds as he pulled the thong to my feet. I gripped onto his shoulders and stepped out of the thong, flinging it across the room with my foot. Sesshomaru bent down in back of me, his hands gripping my ass again. His fangs began to graze it, and then sunk into it. I gave a yelp and attempted to jump away, but he held my hips firmly in place as he bit into the flesh. My face was contorted in amazement as he used his tongue to lave over the swelling flesh.

I whimpered as he slowly slid his fangs out and licked the puncture marks over, thoroughly coating it with his saliva. His grip moved from my ass to my thighs as he used that same tongue to trace across my freshly shaven folds. I gasped and my knees shook. His tongue moved closer to my clit, just keeping away from the edge to keep the pleasure from me. I pushed his head away and got down on my hands and knees, waving my ass in the air as invitation.

Sesshomaru opened my legs wider and drew lazy circles around my clit. I growled and pushed back against his tongue, demanding he tongue fuck me. He chuckled a bit and pushed his tongue into my cavern. I struggled to keep in my moan and bit my lip as his tongue slowly twisted inside of me, curling against my muscles slightly.

I gasped as he bit down on my clit slightly, nipping and sending waves of pleasure through me. "Sesshou" I gasped out. He continued slipping his tongue in and out of my folds, only pausing to flick at my clit. He brought me to the brink of insanity at least five times, never letting me finally reach my peak, and always keeping it just out of my reach.

"Sesshomaru! Let me cum!" I demanded. He pulled his tongue from between my folds and quickly replaced it with his fingers. I moaned out as he quickly lubricated his three fingers with my juices. "Fuck yes!" I praised. He continuously pounded his fingers into me, eventually deciding to suck on my clit. My hands gripped the sheets beneath me as I finally climaxed.

I collapsed onto the bed and breathed. Sesshomaru rolled me over onto my back and opened my legs. "I'm going to fuck you now" He told me as he positioned himself with my folds. I nodded my head and brought my knees to my sides, opening wide.

Sesshomaru slowly pushed into me, having to open my lips with his thumb and index finger in order to actually get his cock into me. I whimpered at how much he filled me when he was in. Never had I been with someone that filled me so well that it hurt. He growled something at me. It had sounded like "So fucking tight".

I pressed my lips together, suppressing the cry that wanted to escape because of the pain so tightly knitted with the pleasure. "Cry out Kagome, it's alright to let me now how you feel" Sesshomaru had whispered in my ear as he began thrusting in and out. I opened my mouth and whined. He smirked at me, lifting his right hand and bringing it to my breasts. He slowly rolled the puckering nipple between his fingers, looking at it with complete interest as he absently thrust into my constricted sheath. I moaned as he squeezed the budded tip rather hard between his fingers.

"So, my bitch enjoys that? Are you a masochist? Should I be rougher with you?" He snarled in my ear, grabbing my hair and twisting it around his fist. I whimpered at the pain, bucking my hips because of the excitement it brought me. "You are? Then this shall be a very pleasing experience for you" He told me as he tugged on my nipple, and twisted it. My lips trembled with the moan I released. I brought my arms around Sesshomaru's neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He looked into my eyes, watching my reaction for the moment he pulled out of me completely. My eyes went wide, and I opened my mouth to protest, until he pushed me onto my side and lift my leg into the air and pushed it towards my head.

He entered me without warning, gripping my thigh and digging his claws into the skin as he did. I moaned and began to rock my hips against his, getting him to take control again and fill me to my hilt. I pushed against him, trying to get him to go deeper than he was-if that was possible. Sesshomaru began moving slowly, every thrust count against my building orgasm. "Sesshou, fuck me…with everything you have" I gasped out.

I suppose he took it literal, as he began tearing into me. I moaned as he began to pound into me. I could vaguely hear the sound of his balls slapping my ass as he did so. Each thrust was so quick, it seemed like he wasn't moving at all, except for the pleasure building. Soon, that coil in my stomach became unbearable as it tightened with my orgasm coming near. My body shook as it prepared for it. Sesshomaru could feel my walls quivering around him as he began going faster, his fingers clamping onto my nipple once more and bringing me over the edge.

My orgasm hurt so bad that I loved. The tears that were just held at bay in my eyes fell out as I chanted his name like a prayer until my body began to go rigid and shake with tremors of pleasure. My eyes went to the back of my head and I screamed with my release. My eyelids shut as Sesshomaru held me as I opened them, tears coming from my eyes and my tremors stopping. He looked me over before grabbing my breasts and continuing to pound into me. He finally reached his release and attempted to pull out of me to shoot out his load. I locked knees at his waist, forcing him to stay between my legs.

He looked at me, shocked as he pressed to my womb in coated it thickly with his cum. My eyes had been halfway closed by then. They fluttered opened before closing as I passed out.

When I woke up, Sesshomaru was still between my legs and looking at me. I moaned and placed a hand on my head. "My head is killing me" I groaned. "I'm sure, after all those drinks you had" He told me. "You sadist" I grumbled at him. "My whole body is hurting and my kooch feels like its being ripped open" I whimpered. Sesshomaru pulled my body towards his and pulled out of me. That didn't help the matter because my passage was so stretched it just burned.

"Sesshomaru, it hurts" I whimpered. I didn't know what to do, or what was happening. "Shh, I'll be right back" He got up and went to a door I had guessed to be the bathroom. He came back with a warm towel and pressed it against my folds. I sighed in relief and took it from his hands to press it harder against my lips.

"Thank you" I smiled at him. "Hn" he replied as he stood up again and went to the bathroom to get another cloth. He pressed it against my head. "I've never had someone pass out right after an orgasm" He told me. "Well, I've never been with someone that could make me pass out after an orgasm. We should do it again sometime" I shot back.

Sesshomaru brought his face closer to mine and pressed his lips against mine. "So, are you a masochist?" He asked me, murmuring against my lips. "I don't know; I've never been with someone who would think about sinking their fangs into my ass or twisting my nipple and tugging on my clit" I blushed as I said this.

"I've never been with someone who enjoys it, we shall do this again sometime" He told me. It was no suggestion, but a commandment. He was telling me to see him again so we could screw. I nodded my head.

So, this how Sesshomaru and I met. A sadist and masochist fucking and enjoying it. After that night, Sesshomaru called me a few times to go to his home. He would send a car to my apartment. Of course, it wasn't always fucking. Sometimes, we would go to a café for some lunch or dinner. He would even take me out to breakfast when I stayed the night.

Honestly, I got to know Sesshomaru over the months we saw each other. I liked being in his company, even if we didn't want the press to know, we still had a good time sneaking around and hiding it from everyone.

Then, a little problem arose….

_Model Business_

**Oh my God, I finished another chapter of Model Business! I'm proud of myself just because. I hope everyone enjoyed. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	4. UhOh

Model Business

_Model Business_

**Okay, I'm back. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Finished: 8/18/08**

_Chapter Four: Uh-Oh (still in past)_

Okay, so as I explained, we were having a little trouble…after about five months of "dating". Technically it was problems. The first one being I think we both got a bit too attached. The second being a small slip up.

It was around January when we realized. You see, Sesshomaru was currently running from his assistant and came to my apartment. He had run in such a hurry, I barely had time to register what had happened.

I had just gotten out the shower and had my robe and fuzzy slippers on. A towel was on my head as I rubbed my hair dry. "Sesshou?" I questioned when I saw him panting on the door. His shoot was all the way on the other side of Tokyo while I was here, clearly he had ran.

"Kagura…is a bitch!" He whispered harshly. I busted out laughing, the towel falling from my hand. "Is that why you ran here? She's a bitch?" I asked. "I can't take anymore of her bossiness. I'll kill her" He told me nodding his head in sureness.

I picked the towel up and shivered as my wet hair hit my face. It didn't help that the heat was shut off in the whole building until the furnace was fixed. "Look, you're gonna have to go back at sometime" I told him, as I shivered a bit. I hate the winter!

"Are you cold?" He asked. I knew that look in his eyes. It was hypnotic. The way he could get his beast to mingle with him and create a swirl of amber and red in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. I nodded anyway, knowing what would happen.

"Well, maybe I should warm you up" He smiled and began to remove his shoes. I smirked at him as I went down the hall to my bedroom. I took off my robe, even though I was still cold and crawled onto the bed that had flannel sheets on-thank goodness.

Sesshomaru came in with his shirt off. I grinned at him as he began his own little strip show. I imitated club music as he unbuttoned his unbuckled his belt and threw it across the room before moving on to his pants. He unbuttoned them quickly before sliding them down to his ankles-with some trouble getting them over his erection.

My grin was even wider as he climbed onto the bed and loomed over me. His hands were on the sides of me, supporting his weight as he leaned down and kissed me. I opened my mouth immediately for him, letting his tongue sweep over mine as he continued to feel around my mouth.

Sesshomaru switched his weight to one arm and used his free hand to draw lazy circles around my nipple. My breath was caught in my throat as he pressed a little harder. His claw was pricking my nipple in some spots as he trailed it along. Beads of blood surfaced the punctures and he quickly lapped them up.

I moaned as his rough tongue flicked over the puckered nub rather harshly.

Sesshomaru bit down, sucking it a bit to ease the pain I felt. "Sesshou" I gasped out. He smirked at me and switched breasts. The one he finished with, he began to knead, tugging on my peaks and twisting them. I let out a rough moan and bucked my hips to his. "Are you eager for me now, my little masochist? Do you want me to fill you now and pound into you as rough as you like and make you scream until you can't speak or walk for weeks?" He asked me, stroking my cheek.

I nodded my head feebly as I opened my legs for emphasis. "I can't hear you" Sesshomaru told me, his claws traveling down my body and stopping at my folds. "Yes" I squeaked. "What" He said. Sesshomaru's hand begun to go further down, stopping to lightly touch my clit.

My breathing came out in pants as he pressed down hard. "Yes" I moaned out loudly, anything to get him to continue. "That's better. It's seems I'm going to have to discipline my bitch" He growled in my ear. He forced my legs to spread wider and brought his head down in between my legs.

He licked my clit, just before sucking on it-hard. I moaned and locked my ankles around his neck. Sesshomaru stopped for a minute to ask me a question. "When I ask you a question, you're going to answer the right way, is that correct?" He asked me before his tongue was in between my folds, darting around my channel.

"Yes" I rasped out. He nodded once before continuing, his finger still pressed down hard against my clit. "Sesshomaru, fuck me, please" I begged. "Speaking out term. One more punishment" He told me, looking me in the eye with disdain.

I whimpered as he gently bit down on my clit. Then, Sesshomaru fingers were probing my nether lips, running over them gently just to work along side his tongue in my hot cavern.

I moaned, pressing at his head to work faster. Finally, he decided to have mercy on me and work his fingers faster as he sucked on my clit. I gripped his hair and arched my back as I felt my release coming. Sesshomaru thrust his fingers into me last time and I came. My fingers scratched his head as they curled.

Sesshomaru broke from my hold and licked his lips as he came up to my face and kissed me. I could taste my own cum on his lips as his tongue ran over mine. I broke the kiss and looked at him. "Fuck me" I whispered innocently, right before Sesshomaru slammed his cock into me.

I clutched his shoulders, as he did, it hurt…but I like it. He gripped the back of my neck and my breasts as he pounded into me, clearly he was holding back. "Don't…hold back" I gasped out. His hands were straining as he kept control over his beast.

He looked down at me, a flicker of amber before there was complete crimson. His fingers pressed against my neck harder, leaving some serious bruises and his hand on my breasts tightens and I felt like he was gonna rip my breast off. I looked right into his eyes as he pounded into me. His cock stretched my cunt as it grew in size with his new transformation.

I let out a strangling cry as it did; it felt so good I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face as I clung to Sesshomaru desperately. He was snarling in my ear and nipping at it, occasionally drawing blood. He was whispering things in my ear that sounded dirty, even though I couldn't understand it. I just nodded as he continued thrusting into my body with such force I shook completely. He hit the opening of my cervix with his cock doubled the size.

Then, he flipped me over onto my stomach, barely pulling out of me to do so. This was how dogs really fucked. I gripped the sheets tightly as he did so, forcing my body to stay up right. My breathing was erratic, coming out in pants as my arms gave out and I fell onto the bed with my ass still in the air.

Sesshomaru gripped my hips, slamming them against his in the rapid thrusts. He growled loud, it sounded frustrated. He reached down, underneath my body and pressed on my clit. I gasped, breathing harder than before as he did. I moaned when he pinched the bundle of sensitive nerves, pushing back against him.

"Sesshou" I moaned. "Good bitch" He rumbled. I nodded my head and let my body fall, the power of his thrusts too much for me to bear. Soon, my stomach began to tighten and I knew my release was coming.

My walls began to constrict around his cock, making him almost incapable of moving as my orgasm was a hair breath away. He pushed on through the constricted muscle towards my hilt, hitting it briefly before pulling out to go back in. I panted out as my hands began to shake and then my entire body. It built up so high that I was in pain as my body convulsed. Then, it crashed down all around me. Waves upon waves of pleasure went through my body as I came.

My senses felt dulled; absently, I felt Sesshomaru turn me over again and hug me close to him as he continued to pump his dick into my cunt. My eyes were wide open as they dilated before rolling back. As I calmed down, Sesshomaru was cumming. He pressed his face into the left side of my neck, licking the moist skin.

Then, he pushed against my cervix and came. At the same time, his fangs sunk into my neck, effectively marking me. My whole body went stiff as his youki washed over me before wrapping around me and mingling with mine. When Sesshomaru drew his fangs out, he hugged me. "I love you, I love you" He chanted in my ear and held me. I felt so…confused then.

My entire body was still, I couldn't breathe. I felt so overwhelmed. I felt like I had to puke…No, I didn't feel like it-I needed to. With strength I didn't know I had, I pushed Sesshomaru off me and ran into the bathroom, skidding in front of the toilet and pulling up the seat to let out my stomachs contents. I sat by the bowl, spitting out the bitter taste of bile before taking a shaky breath and wiping my mouth with some toilet paper.

I stood on shaky legs and rinsed my mouth out. Nervously, I walked back to the bedroom and saw Sesshomaru lying in the same position I pushed him in. Suddenly I felt really bad and embarrassed as I stepped forward. "Are you really that repulsed by me saying I love you that you feel the need to vomit?" He asked me. It was so cold, I wanted to cry. There was so much malice in his voice when he said it.

"Sesshou?" I whispered. His gaze flickered over to me and I choked on a sob. It was emotionless. Never-**never** had I seen his gaze like that. From the first day we met, it was always filled with so much passion. He began to get up from the bed and collect his clothes. "Sesshomaru, that's not true!" I shouted, walking over to him.

"You just ran into the bathroom and threw up! You want me to believe that?!" He shouted back. My confidence shrank at it. "I-I'm not repulsed by you! If I was do you think I would be fucking you! Would I really go any further than the first night if I were! You're so stupid! Why would I even **be** repulsed by you-long silver hair, great body, and a wonderful mind! I love you you dumbass!" I screamed, tears falling down my face as I did.

His face went blank again, but his eyes were so wide-I thought they would pop out his head. He quickly put on his pants and grabbed his belt. "I need time to think" He mumbled and walked out of the bedroom. I felt so numb; my…boyfriend had just walked out the door of my apartment saying **he** needed to think.

But then again, he had said he loved me-first! And I threw up. But then I said I loved him! And he walked out. This was not the highlight of my day. I sighed and sat down on the bed. The front door slammed closed and I knew he had left. I got up and locked the door, walking back to my bedroom and flopping onto the bed. All I could think was that he would call me later.

I fell asleep on the bed-naked and covered in all sorts of substances. The front door opened and I jolted up and looked around. I was pretty sure I locked the door so I grabbed a baseball bat and walked cautiously there. I saw someone in the fridge and tip-toed over to them. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?!" I screamed and hit their back.

A feminine squeal erupted from the person and my friend Ayame turned around and looked at me. "Oh my God, Ayame! I'm so sorry, I thought someone was breaking in and I panicked! I'm so sorry" I apologized, hugging her and blubbering. "Okay Kagome, I forgive you. Now tell me, why the hell you're butt naked and running around with a baseball bat" She sighed and patted my back.

"Oh, I just woke up" I explained. "You don't sleep naked, and what the fuck is that smell" Ayame coughed and then choked dramatically. "I may have had a friend over sometime ago" I twiddled my thumb. "My, my, Kagome. I never knew you to do booty calls" Ayame giggled.

I blushed so hard my entire body was red. "Yes well, it was more of a he barged in and we had sex" I said and began walking back into the bedroom to pull on some sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. "Okay, promise that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" I whispered. "Okay, I promise" Ayame whispered back. "The 'friend' I had over was…Sesshomaru Taisho and he kinda said he loved me" I whispered.

Ayame's face looked like it would split open with the wide grin she had on. It only got wider as she stayed quiet. "Oh my God" was all she said. I looked at her with expectance. "That is so awesome! It's just like you Kagome-you have the best luck ever!" she laughed.

"Yeah, not really. As soon as he said it, I threw him off me and went to the bathroom to puke. He was so freakin' angry and then we had this huge blow out which made him leave" I sighed. "Kagome, you actually…threw up right after he told you he loved you" Ayame restated. "I don't know what happened, I mean he bit my neck and started saying he loved me…I was so…confused and then this feeling started in my stomach and I felt like I had to puke. I barely even had the time to realize what had happened" I told her.

"Wait, he bit your neck, like sunk his fangs into your neck and stayed there for a minute?" Ayame leaned forward and told me. "Yes" I squeaked. "Holy shit! He marked you as his mate" she squealed. And then I fainted.

When I woke up, Ayame was hovering over me with a worried expression on her face. She placed a hot towel on my forehead. I groaned and turned away. A churning feeling in my stomach made me jolt up off the couch and skid to the released my stomachs contents out again. Tears fell from my eyes and into the toilet water as I held my stomach with one hand and my hair with the other.

When I was done, I stood and rinsed my mouth out before grabbing my toothbrush and brushing my teeth. Ayame stood in the doorway looking at me worriedly. "What's wrong with you" She asked. "How the fuck should I know" I snapped, aggravated that she would ask such a stupid question.

She flinched at my tone and backed up. "I'm just trying to help you" She said gently. "I don't want your help. I want to rest, I don't feel well and you worrying over me is not helping right now. My stomach is restless, my head is spinning and I just want to sleep" I bit out.

Ayame backed up some more before leaving the apartment. I sighed and went to the bedroom and crawled into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes. As soon as I fell into a doze, the phone rang. I growled and slammed my hand onto it, snatching it from the charger and putting it to my ear.

"What" I whined without opening my eyes. "I want you to see a doctor" Sesshomaru's voice came through. It was demanding. "Why?" I asked him. "Your friend called me, which I don't appreciate and told me that you vomited again. I want you to see a doctor" HE told me forcefully.

"So I can waste my money on them telling me that I have the flu or a fever?" I snorted. "Then you can waste my money because I want to know what's wrong with you" He told me in a condescending tone. "The last time I checked, you needed time to think. What the hell do you want" I growled at him. "Yes well, I thought and now I want you to see a doctor" He shot back.

"Fine, I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow" I sighed. When I heard the dial tone, I pressed the end button and dialed my personal doctor. "Dr. Kuroki's office" A woman picked up. "Yes this is Kagome Higurashi, I liked to make an appointment" I said sweetly. "Is tomorrow at twelve thirty fine for you?" The bubbly voice asked. "Yes, its fine" I agreed before hanging up. I sighed and lay back on the bed and went to sleep.

The next day, I was rushing to get ready for my appointment. I had slept from seven at night to eleven thirty. I hadn't even realized and I was still tired. I sluggishly pulled on my sneakers and walked out the door after grabbing my keys. I had to run quickly down to the garage and get into my car and start off to the doctor's office.

There, I didn't have to wait long. Right after I signed in and sat down, the nurse called my name. I stood up and followed her down the hall to the end and into Dr. Kuroki's office. "The doctor will be with you in a moment" She told me before shutting the door. I sat down on the bed and breathed. Then, Dr. Kuroki came in and looked at me. Her blonde hair was pinned up and she had her usual glasses on.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, I wasn't expecting you for another two months" she smiled at me. "Yes well…I've been having some symptoms" I started hesitantly. "Care to explain?" Dr. Kuroki asked as she got out my file and began on a new page. "Yesterday, I…had to run into the bathroom and vomit, it happened again later on that same day, after I had fainted. The second time it happened, I was dizzy and my stomach was churning. Then, I went to bed at seven at night and woke up this morning and at eleven and I was still tired" I explained softly.

My gaze was on my shaking hands. I didn't want to look at the doctor I was so nervous. "Ms. Higurashi, have you been experiencing any irritability?" She asked me as she continued to write down information in my file. "Does snapping at your friend when she's trying to help you count?" I laughed nervously. "Tell me, Ms. Higurashi, when was your last period?" Dr. Kuroki asked. "The seventeenth of December" I answered. "You do realize that today is the twenty-fifth of January?" She asked me. "Yes" I whispered.

"Ms. Higurashi, I think you might be pregnant She smiled at me and closed my file. "Dr. Kuroki, that's impossible! If I were, wouldn't my mate be able to smell it, right?" I protested. "Not true. Youkai pregnancies are much different than a human one. You see, the fetus can protect itself. This means that it can basically mask its scent so not even a powerful youkai would be able to smell it. Their aura, since it's so miniscule that no one would be able to detect it" Dr. Kuroki explained. "Oh" I whispered.

"Well, why don't you take some pamphlets from the front and set up an appointment for the baby" She smiled at me and ushered me out the door. I walked on autopilot to the front and took some pamphlets and made an appointment for next week. I drove home, still in a daze and went up to my apartment. I opened the door and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the couch drinking some juice. I closed the door and put my keys on the shelf.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked me coolly. "I'm pregnant" I said easily. I took off my coat and sat beside him. "I got some pamphlets on it…unless you don't want to" I said back to him, looking straight ahead. "I loved to" He replied easily. We didn't look at each other for a minute. "What do we do now?" I asked. "Get your things and move you in with me" He answered me. "Oh" I said softly

_**Model Business**_

**So, what did you think? I think it was alright. Okay, review. Bye!**


	5. Sneakin' Round

Model Business

_Model Business_

**Okay, another chapter. Enjoy**

**Finished: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas. **

_Chapter Five: Sneakin' Round (Present)_

After a long afternoon of punishing Shinji, Kagome sat down on the couch with her laptop and glasses on. She had changed from her dress and over coat to a pair of Sesshomaru's flannel pajama pants and a tank top. Inuyasha had emailed her the files she didn't finish and they were due tomorrow.

"Mommy, watcha doin'" Shinji asked cutely from by the elevator. Kagome looked up and smiled. "I'm doing my work, what are you doing?" She answered and closed her laptop, knowing this would take some time. "I'm asking you questions!" He giggled, running up to her on his short legs.

Kagome put the laptop on the cushion beside her and picked Shinji up. "Oh yeah, well, what did you learn in school today?" she asked, leaning against the couch. "I learned how to write a whole paragwaph about my family! I said that my Mommy is real pretty and silly and Daddy is tall and strong!" Shinji explained enthusiastically, messing up on the word paragraph.

"Wow, that's amazing. How about we go and make some trifles for Daddy?" Kagome exclaimed and stood up with the child in her arms. She walked down the seven steps that led into the sterile looking kitchen and put him down. He ran over to the counter and jumped atop it and reached into the cabinet that held all the baking supplies and pulled out the brownies.

He jumped down and handed Kagome the box. She smiled at him. "Okay, I'm gonna get the eggs milk and oil. Get a tray for me and put it on the counter." She ordered him. He set off to do so and Kagome got out all the supplies they would need.

An hour, two broken bowls, and three boxes of brownies later, they were done. Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked at the trifle sitting on the counter on top of a glass centerpiece. "Well, we're done" She panted. When there was no reply, she looked to the counter where Shinji lay knocked out with a spoon in his hand and brownie batter all over his face.

She sighed and looked around the kitchen. There was chocolate everywhere, on the cabinets, the counters-hell, even the ceiling! "So, this is why Sesshomaru hired a cook…and maids" She mumbled to herself.

Then, the door to the kitchen was opened revealing Sesshomaru. His expressionless face immediately went wide with shock as he looked around the kitchen. The pristine white floors, walls, ceilings, and cabinets, all covered in chocolate. The stainless steel refrigerator, stove, microwave, and blue granite countertops were all covered in chocolate.

He opened his mouth to scold his mate and child when one figure was suddenly clinging to his leg and the other around his torso. Looking down, he saw Kagome happily holding onto his shoulders and Shinji wrapped around his leg. He plucked Kagome off him and picked Shinji up. "You're not nice to me" She grumbled as she dusted herself off.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. "What happened in the kitchen?" He asked as he set Shinji down with a pat to his head. "Yeah, we learned why there are maids and chefs is what happened" Kagome laughed. "We made you a trifle!" Shinji offered. "Oh?" Sesshomaru uttered. Kagome nodded eagerly and showed him the brownie topped with cool whip and strawberry slices.

"All of this" Sesshomaru motioned to the kitchen "For that?" He motioned to the trifle. "Hey! Appreciate us!" Kagome whined. "Yeah!" Shinji added his two cents.

After eating dinner, and then the trifle Kagome bathed Shinji and put him to bed. She came back downstairs to see Sesshomaru watching the Olympics. "So, you wanna know why he was fighting in school?" Kagome asked as she plopped down on the couch. "Why?" He turned to her, pulling her into his lap and hugging her close to him.

"Because, Ken said that he was better at playing some game I don't remember the name of and Shinji said no and then it was this huge thing and then Ken pushed Shinji and then Shinji tackled Ken" Kagome explained. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to he reason. "I know, even four-year-olds have drama" She sighed.

He gave a snort of laughter. Kagome turned around in his arms and looked at her mate. "So, guess what happened at work today" she started, getting into gossip mode. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome explained everything that happened, including the lunch. "But, he never used your name. I suppose he doesn't want people to know you're related" She shrugged.

"He asked you out?" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing red. "Sesshou, don't worry about anything. I told him that I wasn't interested and that I didn't like him like that. If he makes anymore moves, I promise I'll quit or move to a different division" Kagome pleaded, placing her hands on his chest and nuzzling into his neck.

He calmed down and took hold of her chin to kiss her gently. "Okay, now let's watch Michael Phelps swim" She giggled and rested against him to watch the Olympics.

When it went off, Kagome was already asleep against her mate. Sesshomaru looked down at the petite woman resting on him and picked her up bridle style and carried her to the elevator to bring her up to their room. He undressed her and placed her under the covers before going across the hall to Shinji's room.

He opened the door and looked at the sleeping child in the middle of the large bed. Just as he was about to close the door, a sleepy "Daddy?" Stopped him. Sesshomaru opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes Shinji" He murmured to the half sleep boy. "Good night" He yawned before turning on his side. "Good Night" Sesshomaru smiled lightly and brushed some of Shinji's hair from his forehead.

He got up from the bed and went back to his room to disrobe and get in next to Kagome and pull her close to him.

_Model Business_

The next morning, Kagome was up first, as usual. She stood in the mirror and looked over her outfit. It was a tan pant suit with a loose fitting silk patterned top consisting of dark blue flowers and yellow ones on a white base. It was held up by two dark blue straps. And it had crease around the collar. She put on the matching jacket, grabbed her purse and walked over to the bed, her navy blue jimmy choo sandals clicking on the floor and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek.

"I really hate that you get to go to work so late. I hate it!" She hissed in his ear, pulling her bangs out of her face to glare out him. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and his narrowed his eyes at her. Kagome let out a squeal and tripped back. "What are you doing" Sesshomaru groaned, sitting up and flicking his hair over his shoulder.

"Saying bye to you" Kagome stuttered as she picked herself up. "Really?" He began to stand up, revealing his morning wood. "You have to be kidding me" Kagome groaned. Sesshomaru walked up to her and pulled her to his chest. "Not in the least" He growled in her ear and proceeded to take of his mate's clothes.

_Model Business_

Inuyasha sat at his desk, tapping his fingers on the wooden desk. Kagome wasn't here yet and it irked him to no end. What was she doing? Who was she doing it with? There better not be another man! These were the thoughts that ran through his mind as he sat waiting for his assistant.

Just then, the doors to his office opened, revealing a flustered Kagome. Her suit had all sorts of wrinkled and her hair was a mess. Not to mention the fact that her face was all red and her breathing was erratic. She looked like she just had sex. His face went rigid at the thought.

"I'm sorry Takahashi-san, my alarm clock didn't go off and I had to rush to get here, then my car wouldn't start so I had to take the train" she panted, putting a hand over her chest. Inuyasha's face immediately softened at her explanation. Besides, he couldn't smell a lie or sex on her. "It's alright, don't let it happen again" HE smirked at her.

Kagome bowed and walked out the office, going back to her desk. She settled herself in the chair and opened up the files on her computer to complete. Today she had to schedule Inuyasha's meetings and appointments for the rest of the week. "Kagome" Sango called her and rolled her chair over to the new girl's desk. "So, why were you late" She asked in a hushed voice.

Kagome immediately blushed and began fiddling with her thumbs. "Well?" Miroku asked, since he had decided to join the conversation. Then, he put a hand up in the stop motion. "Wait, my hentai radar is off the charts. My, my, Kagome, you were with someone within the last…hour" He smiled deviously. "H-How would you know that?" Kagome squeaked.

"Please, his hentai senses are never wrong, trust me. It's like a sixth sense for him" Sango snorted. "So, were you?" She smiled giddily. Kagome nodded once before looking at her hands. Sango pushed her chair back to her desk and giggled in her hands. Miroku simply waggled his eyebrows at her before rolling back to his desk.

_Model Business_

It was twelve o' clock, time for lunch again. Kagome put all her papers in a neat pile on one side of the desk and stood up. She stretched out her tired muscles and yawned. "Hey guys, I'm off for lunch. I'll be back in an hour" She waved by before leaving to the elevator.

Sango watched as she left before springing up from her seat and grabbing Miroku. "Sango, where are we going?" He asked in between bumps on the head. "We're trailing her of course. We have to see the competition Inuyasha's up against before we can help her" Sango said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure we should do that? What if we get caught?" Miroku protested. Just as the two made it to the elevator, Inuyasha was coming out of his office. "Hey guys, where's Kagome, I wanna take her out for lunch" He asked, a smile on his face. "She already had plans" Miroku piped up from under Sango's nervous glare. "With who?" Inuyasha demanded.

"She didn't say; she just told us she'd be back in an hour, anyway, we have to go" Sango said before running to the elevator and getting on. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator went to the first floor. Finally, there was a ding letting them know that they were there. Sango looked around until she spotted Kagome waiting outside.

Then, a black car pulled up and she got in. "Hurry up Miroku" Sango hissed as she ran outside to her car. Miroku barely made it to the passenger seat when Sango began pulling off to follow the car. Miroku jumped inside and closed the door, struggling to put on his seatbelt as Sango sped off to follow Kagome. He clutched the door and arm rest, saying prayers in his head as she swerved around a car to get right in back of the black car.

"Sango, slow down. You're going to hit someone" Miroku ordered. The speed demon sitting in the driver's seat eased up the gas, following closely still.

_Model Business_

Kagome sat comfortably snuggled into Sesshomaru's with his arms around her. "Hiroki, speed up. The car behind us is too close. I don't want anything happening to my fiancée" Sesshomaru ordered as he pulled Kagome into his lap. "Yes sir" The driver said as he pressed on the gas a bit harder. "Love, we're almost there" Sesshomaru murmured in Kagome's ear, nipping it playfully. She giggled and shied away from his fangs.

"Look ahead" He told her. She lifted her head to see the Taisho Model Agency sitting ahead. "Wow" She whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt for her. Kagome lifted herself from his chest and stretched. She turned around and smiled at her mate before kissing him. "Sir, we've arrived" Hiroki told Sesshomaru and opened the door for the couple. Kagome stepped out of the car with the help of Sesshomaru and straightened her suit.

He led her to the entrance where he flashed a card in front of a sensor. The automatic doors slid open and the two walked in.

_Model Business_

Sango sped up to the entrance that Kagome had gone through. Just as she was about to go through the gates, they closed. She slammed on the brakes and breathed. "Ma'am, do you have any identification." The security guard asked. "Um…no" Sango squeaked. "Sango, let's go" Miroku ordered. She nodded and backed up the car. When they were on the road again, Sango hit the steering wheel.

"Damn, we were so close!" She cursed. "Well, there is another way to do this" Miroku smirked. "Really, tell me" Sango demanded. "You have to give me a kiss first" He taunted. Sango gripped the wheel some more as she turned into the garage of Takahashi Industries.

She pulled into her reserved space and turned off the car. She took a deep breath before turning to the grinning Miroku. She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Right on the lips" He added. Sango tensed but leaned forward and planted her lips softly on Miroku's. He immediately took control and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He worked his lips against hers, rubbing her bottom as he did. When Sango gasped, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She relaxed into the kiss, her tongue fighting against his.

Miroku smirked into the kiss and slowly pulled away. He sat in his seat casually and looked at the flustered onna next to him. "So, all we have to do is follow Kagome home and we'll probably see this mystery lover" He smiled as he leaned back in the seat.

_Model Business_

Kagome trailed behind Sesshomaru, looking around in awe. Every wall was filled with pictures of…himself. It was amazing how self-centered one person could be so arrogant? "Koi, are you coming?" Sesshomaru called to her from the doorway of a room. She scurried over to him and gripped the back of his shirt so she wouldn't get lost while being so disconnected.

He stopped in front of a set. Kagome stopped herself short and stood on her toes to look at what was in front of her. A Jacuzzi was in the middle of a smoke infested scene. There were two bimbos standing on each side of it with their goods about to fall out of their bikinis.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the set and walked in front of Sesshomaru to glare at him. "What the hell?" She hissed. "What?" Sesshomaru shrugged. "Are they getting in the water with you" She ground out in a low voice. "I don't know I arrived the same time you did" He told her in a low voice as well.

"Sesshomaru, glad you could make it!" The director came running over. He shook hands with the silver haired youkai before turning to the woman in front of him. "Well hello, I'm Kouga" He raised her hands to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm flattered, don't touch me" Kagome gave a sarcastic smile before pulling her hand away from his.

"This is my fiancée, Kagome" Sesshomaru introduced her. "If anything that happens here ends up in the media, I'll sue you right before I kill you" Sesshomaru threatened. Kouga gulped as he backed away from the couple. "So, here's the shoot. We're advertising your new scent. It's really simple; you get in the water and these to beautiful ladies are gonna get in with you, and just hug you while holding the bottle" Kouga explained.

"Yeah, uh…that's not happening" Kagome objected. "Those little skanks over there are not touching him with more than a finger on his shoulder. Shit, they're not even getting in the water with him" she told the director. "And just why not" Kouga asked. "Because, I'm the only who is gonna be hugged up on that him. You see that man? Yeah he's mine and so long as he is, I'm the **only** one getting into **anything** with him" Kagome growled.

"Well, go grab a bathing suit and I'll see you in a minute" Kouga smiled and walked off. Kagome stood dumbstruck at what just happened. She shook her head before wandering off to the dressing rooms. She grabbed a white strapless bikini with a gold ring in the front that held it together. The bottoms were a thong with a gold ring on each side holding it together as well.

She sighed as she pulled off her clothes and put on the bikini. She took the pin out of her hair and shook her head a bit to make it look natural. She came out to see Sesshomaru was changed into a pair of black trunks with a white dragon snaked up the side of one leg and biting at where his cock would be. Kagome held a giggle as she walked forward.

"You look ravishing, love" He complimented and swooped down to kiss her lightly. "You look pretty damn good yourself" she smirked and pulled him down for another kiss. "Okay you two, do all of that in the water" Kouga yelled, effectively breaking the two up.

Kagome blushed as she walked over to the water and lowered herself in. Sesshomaru got in behind her and pulled close to him, her back against his chest. He sat down on the ledge in the water, bringing his mate with him. He placed his lips on her neck and gently began to suck.

Kagome gripped onto his arms that were around her waist as her eyes fluttered closed and her head fell to the side. Sesshomaru smirked against her neck as he slowly trailed his hand down her leg and in between her open thighs. Her eyes shot open as his fingers gently pulled the bikini bottom to the side and went in between her folds.

Sesshomaru began pumping his fingers, his thumb rubbing her clit. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed again and she arched her back and bit back a moan. A flash and the sound of a camera brought her back to reality. "It's alright love, pretend they're not even there" He whispered in her ear before nipping on it. Kagome relaxed against his chest as he worked his fingers faster.

"Turn around" He ordered her. She nodded and stood up a bit to turn and sit back down on Sesshomaru's waiting fingers. When they impaled her, she threw her head back and moaned. She gripped his shoulders and panted. "Perfect" Kouga praised from the side.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and captured Kagome's bottom lip between his teeth. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, coming closer to him. He nibbled on her lip and worked his fingers in her cavern a bit faster.

_Model Business_

Sango stomped her way back up to her desk and plopped down in her chair. Miroku followed after her and sat down in his chair. "This sucks, we were so close!" She groaned. "Well, we might as well go out to lunch" Miroku suggested. "No, I have a better idea. Let's look in Kagome's file, just check her out a bit" She suggested.

Miroku rolled over to Sango's desk and he settled right next to her. She put in the password to the computer and clicked on her files. She found Kagome's and opened it. "Okay, she's twenty-five years old. Blood type B. Five foot six and…just finished college this year." Sango listed. "Maybe she spent some extra years, though I don't see why she would want to" Miroku muttered.

"No, it says she was two years in before she dropped out six months before the vacation. She started up again a year later" Sango read. "What happened in between that year?" Miroku wondered. "I don't know, but we're going to find out" Sango promised.

_**Model Business**_

**Okay, what do you think? I hope you liked it. Bye!**


	6. Not So Happy Valentine's Day

Model Business

_Model Business_

**Hello, I'm back. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story line**

**Finished: 8/22/08**

_Chapter Six: Not So Happy Valentine's Day_

Kagome walked back into the office with a smile on her face and a sandwich in her hand. Sango looked up at her and gave her a quizzed look. "Didn't you eat already" She asked.

"No, I went home and took a nap" She smiled. "Why is your hair wet" Miroku spoke up although his focus was on his computer screen. "I took a shower when I woke up" She answered coolly. The whole way to the office, she had been practicing what she would say if they asked.

Good thing Sesshomaru taught her how to lie. Both of her office mates shrugged before turning back to their work.

Kagome let out a breathe of relief, glad they believed her before sitting at her desk, opening up the wrapping to her ham, cheese, lettuce, and oil and vinegar sandwich. She absolutely loved that type!

As soon as she raised it to take a bite, it was grabbed out of her hand. She growled in the back of her throat and looked at the person who stole her sandwich. Inuyasha stood in back of her holding half her sandwich. "That was so rude!" She scowled, standing up from her chair.

"Do you know how utterly rude that was? I was trying to eat my lunch!" She scolded him through grounded teeth. Inuyasha's smirk faltered before coming back in a full blown grin. "What?" Kagome snapped, seeing the look on his face. "How about we eat this sandwich together, in my office" He suggested, emphasizing on the words together and office to make it seem like a wonderful idea.

Any other girl would have been all over him, but this was Kagome. The Kagome who loved her food as much as Sesshomaru. The Kagome that worshiped oden with her life, and right now she wanted to worship that sandwich with her teeth! She gave an indifferent snort and put her hands on her hips.

"Why don't _you_ go down to the store and get your own sandwich and enjoy it together with a fucking bird in your office! I prefer to eat alone!" She said in a tight voice, snatching her sandwich from his hand and ripping off a piece. She glared at the hanyou one last time before plopping down in her chair rather ungracefully.

Inuyasha was taken aback. He didn't expect her to have such a temper. That sweet little Kagome who had come to work for him yesterday was a spitfire. He walked back to his office in a daze, calmly closing the door. Sango gave a knowing glance to a Miroku and they both jumped from their chairs and into Inuyasha's office.

The two closed the doors softly and looked at the hanyou who was sitting at his desk, staring at the chair. He looked up and scowled. "Inuyasha, how do you expect to get Kagome if you keep acting like this?" Sango demanded him in a hushed voice.

"Listen, how the hell do I get into the pants of a girl who doesn't want me? Every time I make a move, she tries to bite my head off" He growled back, gripping the desk with his claws. "The key to a relationship is to talk to a woman. Listen to them. Apparently, Kagome wants someone she can trust, not someone she can screw" Miroku advised, his eyes closed and a look of satisfaction as if he just told them the cure to cancer.

"Are you kidding me? Where the hell did you get that, you don't even listen to your own advice" Sango snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Au contraire Sango, although my dashing face, and wandering hands, I hear every word that leaves your lips" Miroku contradicted lightly.

"Listening and hearing is two different things monk" she grumbled. "Sango, my love, you wound me so. I even know your favorite food and color" The monk gasped, feigning hurt. "What are they then?" The woman asked, schooling a look of pure distaste.

"Your favorite food is steak, medium well with rice. Your favorite color is turquoise." Miroku said, knowing he won. "Aargh! This is not about your love life, it's mine! So stop playing games and help me!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his fists on his desks.

"Yes well, be nice, don't talk about yourself too much and you'll be fine" Miroku suggested before walking out the door. "Don't touch her" Sango sighed as she followed her co-worker out the door.

The two came out of the office to find Kagome furiously typing away with one hand and eating with the other. She looked inhuman as she multitasked, switching from file to file every minute or so. The two snuck around her and back to their seats.

_Model Business_

Kagome stormed her way into the house and dropped her purse and kicked her shoes off. She dragged her way to the couch and collapsed on it. All she wanted to do was take a nap. "Mommy!" "Ugh!" She growled and sat up, looking at Shinji who was standing in the doorway smiling at her.

She sighed and opened her arms for him to come hug her. There was no way in hell she was getting up right now. And, as expected, Shinji came running towards her, leaping into her arms and nuzzling into her neck.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the little body and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Shinji, why don't you help your Mommy to the elevator, I'm getting old" She smiled tiredly at him. "Mommy, you're not old! Old people are mean and wrinkly" He scrunched up his nose a bit before giggling.

"You're right, but Mommy is tired and wants to rest. You can even come take a nap with me" She suggested and stood up with a grunt. Shinji took her hand and led her slowly to the elevator and stood on his toes to press the button. Kagome slumped against the wall and closed her eyes.

She relaxed only to be pulled into the elevator by a small hand. It went up quickly and stopped at the top floor. Kagome dragged herself to her room, pausing to yawn. "Shinji, go close the curtains" She mumbled as she began to undress. She threw her suit into a pile and pulled of her shirt to grab a tank top and pull it over head and use it to hide her breasts from Shinji while she took off her bra so as not to scar him for life.

She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on before putting her hair in a high ponytail. Shinji scurried from the room only to come back in his Spiderman pajamas. He jumped in front of her, with his fists on his hips, showing off the webs that covered the clothing.

Kagome giggled a bit before lifting him up and pulling him into bed. She got in herself and tucked them both in, pulling Shinji closer to her. She closed her eyes and was immediately knocked out.

_Model Business_

Sesshomaru walked to the living room from the garage. It was way too quiet in the house. Kagome was definitely home by now, her car was in the garage, and Jaken had picked up Shinji, so where was everyone?

He quirked a brow before going up to his bedroom. As he walked through the door, he saw a mop of black hair and then long tresses of black falling off the side of the bed. Shinji was lying in bed with his mate sleeping. He chuckled as he disrobed himself and put on some pajama pants to climb in bed with them.

Shinji, who was facing him, peeked through half closed eyes at his father. "Daddy?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Sesshomaru pulled the small body towards him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Go back to sleep" He murmured to him. The little boy nodded before yawning and closing his eyes again, snuggling closer to his father.

_(A/N: That is so cute! The little family sleeping in the bed together!)_

_Model Business_

Four months had passed since Kagome had started working for Inuyasha. He hadn't made anymore passes at her-surprisingly. It was Valentine's Day and of course, she was definitely in the holiday spirit. Kagome was dressed in a white v-neck sweater with skinny black jeans on. Her hair was half up and half down; the clip holding up some of it was a red heart.

She had a belly chain around her waist made of red metal hearts and last-but not least, bright red pumps on her feet. She smiled at herself in the mirror and turned, checking out the back of her pants that had red hearts for pockets. She giggled to herself before looking to Sesshomaru. He was still sleeping. She walked over to him and kissed his lips softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day" She whispered to him. His eyes shot open and he smirked. "Absolutely not" Kagome said immediately. "Why not" Sesshomaru asked as he sat up. "Because, I worked way to hard on curling my hair and flattening my bangs for you to mess it up in an hour. Not to mention, my outfit is perfect. I plan to wear this bra for however long as I can today! It took fifteen minutes to get the cleavage to look perfect!" Kagome snapped.

"That means I get to take you several more times tonight" Sesshomaru smirked, pulling Kagome into his lap. "Yes well, you can do that so long as I'm not late to work" Kagome giggled and kissed his lips one more time before getting up from his leg.

Sesshomaru gave her a look of contempt before flopping back down on the bed.

"Don't pout, we have all night together, besides; Shinji's staying at my mothers house until tomorrow so the house will be ours alone" Kagome told him, swaying her hips a bit more as she walked out the door. She giggled and skipped downstairs, grabbing her purse (which was in the shape of heart and red) on the way out.

_Model Business_

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Kagome yelled as she walked into her office. She smiled brilliantly and proceeded to open her purse and pulling out various items. "Okay, hold on. I have your gifts in here somewhere" She grumbled as she through things onto her desk.

"Okay, Miroku, this is for you" She handed him a large box. "And Sango, this is for you" She handed the girl a small box. They looked at her with wide eyes before opening their boxes. "Oh Kagome, this is beautiful" Sango gasped, holding up the necklace Kagome got her. It was a turquoise diamond on a silver chain.

"I'm glad you like it" Kagome nodded and sat down at her desk. "And you got me a first aid kit, I hardly find that fair" Miroku pouted. "Yes it is, that's so whenever a woman hits you too hard, they're not completely ruining your face" Kagome giggled as she opened some files on her desk. Miroku glared at her before putting the box in a drawer. "So, what did you get for Inuyasha?" Sango asked innocently.

"I got him a silk tie. I mean, picking something for him was so hard! I almost go him a watch, but I thought that it would seem as if I were interested. Then I almost got him a fake watch, but I didn't want to seem cheap. In the end, I got him a fifty dollar tie" Kagome sighed.

"Why wouldn't you get him a watch, I'm sure he'd be flattered" Miroku asked. "Because, I'm not interested in him! An expensive watch would seem like I was trying to be in a relationship with him…and I'm not. Besides, I've given out watches almost every year. It's seems so…boring now" Kagome laughed at the last part.

Sango shot a worried glance to Miroku. "Well, you look very festive today." Miroku complimented. "Thank you, Everything I'm wearing is either red or white practically" Kagome giggled. "If that's true" He gave a lecherous smile. "May I ask what color your delightful bra is?" He continued, waggling his brows.

"Since its Valentine's Day, I'll humor you, Miroku. It's red" She sighed, clenching her fists by her sides. "Really, lace?" He exclaimed excitedly. "Yes" She growled. "Push-up?" He pressed. "Yes Miroku, I'm done answering you questions" Kagome snapped before swiveling to her desk and beginning to work.

"Shouldn't you give Inuyasha his gift?" Sango asked out of the blue. "I guess I should" The blue-eyed woman agreed before grabbing the long package and heading towards the double doors.

She opened them to see Inuyasha sitting at his desk in a white suit with a red shirt on. She held in her laughs, a shaky smile placed on her face as she walked forward. "Inuyasha" she called his name. He looked up and for a quick second he looked like a normal being and then he had that perverted smirk on and his eyes wandered over her body.

A quick image of throwing him out the window went through Kagome's head. She forced a smile on her lips as she walked forward and placed the package in front of him.

Inuyasha looked at her with a smirk before looking at the box in front of him. _'Probably a vibrator. She likes it kinky, I can tell'_ he thought to himself. He casually unwrapped it, pulling the cover off to find…a tie. What. The. Fuck?

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked. "It's…great. Real Italian silk, yeah" Inuyasha said, disappointment clear on his face. "Sorry I couldn't get you anything better, picking out a gift for a man who has everything is pretty hard" Kagome laughed a bit.

"Well, not everything. There's one thing I don't have" Inuyasha licked his lips and slowly stood up. He walked over to Kagome, his intent clear on his face. She stood there looking at him as though he were crazy. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He borrowed his face in her neck and ran his fingers through her hair.

He could just imagine her naked with those ankle length tresses the only thing hiding her from view. "What. Are. You Doing?" Kagome demanded, pulling out of his grasp. "Actually, I don't even want the answer to that. In spite of my feelings right now, I'm going to forgive you because it's Valentine's Day. I have work to do" Kagome told him in a clip tone.

She briskly walked out of the room, her hair fly behind her. She grabbed the documents on her desk that needed to be given out and proceeded to going to the elevator to hand them out.

_Model Business_

Kagome sat at her desk, on the phone confirming appointments for Inuyasha. She had forgiven him by now. When the receptionist on the other line confirmed the appointment she said thank you and hung up. Looking down, she noticed her cleavage was starting to get a bit…askew.

"Sango, I'm going to the ladies room" She whispered to the other woman before leaving. She skipped through the swinging door and went straight to the mirror. "Eight hours my ass" She grumbled under her breath as she tightened the straps on the lacy bra. She reached behind her back and adjusted the hooks to go to the last one to make it tighter.

She adjusted her breasts, lifting them up and pushing them together to acquire that perfect line of cleavage. She gave herself a confident nod before checking her heart shaped watch. Lunch time! She jumped excitedly before running back to the office.

"Guys, I'm going off to lunch!" Kagome told them excitedly. Immediately, a blur of red and white came running towards her. It landed behind Kagome. She turned around and gave Inuyasha an expecting glance. "Would you like to accompany me for lunch? As an apology for earlier?" He asked in a low murmur.

"I have a lunch date with someone already." She smiled. This was the moment she was waiting for, to turn him down and see him pout. It was payback time for all those times her undressed her with his eyes!

"Okay, what about tonight?" He asked, his resolve never fading. "Sorry, I have two more dates tonight. I might not even get back into my house until this _maybe _tomorrow afternoon" She giggled. Inuyasha's face tightened as he looked at her. "Who the hell are they?" He demanded in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, grabbing her purse and white suede coat. "I said who the hell are they?!" He shouted. "With all do respect, _Takahashi-san,_ that's my personal life, and therefore, none of your business" Kagome answered calmly. She began walking to the exit when Inuyasha grabbed her wrists.

"The hell it isn't my business! You work for me, anything you do is my business" He growled at her. "Who the hell are you? You're not my father, my mother, or my brother! Who the hell are you to ask me questions like that?!" She shouted back at him.

"What, they fuck you so good that you can't just have one?! Do they pay you to go out with them?! Is that why you won't go out with me? 'Cause you only do it for money?!" Inuyasha roared.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the office. Kagome stood, her hand still positioned from the smack she delivered to Inuyasha. His cheek was an angry red and his head snapped to the side. "So, because you're my boss, you have the right to disrespect and yell at me like some common slut on the street? Is that how you talk to every woman that you sleep with? You have absolutely no right to talk to anyone like that! The _only_ reason I still work here is because the pay is good" Kagome told him in a deathly calm voice.

"What, your Sugar Daddy's aren't paying you enough anymore" Inuyasha spat. Kagome tightened her fists at her sides. "Tonight, my first date is with my brother, he's taking me out because he wants to thank me for going to meet his girlfriend." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

Inuyasha's look of hate softened a bit. "My second date tonight is with my father, go out every year since I was four" She snapped. Inuyasha's ears lowered to his head. "And my lunch date today is with my son-nephew" Kagome ended in a shrill voice, correcting herself quickly. By now, Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head-that is, until he heard the word son.

They flew up and he turned to face her, his eyes filled with fury. "Son!" He roared. "I meant nephew" Kagome corrected hastily. "You're lying!" Inuyasha yelled. His eyes flickered red and Kagome backed up. Miroku immediately rushed forward and grabbed the hanyou, his grip tightening around his friend's arms.

Inuyasha's eyes turned back to gold and he shrugged out of Miroku's grip. "Who's the father?" He asked harshly. Kagome looked up at him with fear and defiance. "Se-someone" She whispered before running out the office door. On the way to the elevator, she mentally berated herself for almost saying Sesshomaru. If she had, she probably wouldn't be on her way to lunch; she'd be on her way to the hospital.

_Model Business_

Kagome walked through the doors of the elementary school, sighing in relief of the warm air that washed over her. She walked down the hall to Ms. Ming's classroom and looked in at the children sleeping. Carefully she stepped over the small bodies and went to Ms. Ming's desk. "Ms. Ming, I'm here to get Shinji" She whispered. "Just sign him out" The other woman whispered back, passing Kagome the sheet to fill out.

She did it quickly before going to Shinji's resting spot and picking him up. "Happy Valentine's Day" she whispered to the teacher before leaving the room, grabbing Shinji's coat on the way out.

"Shinji-chan, it's time to wake up" She murmured to him. "Mommy? Is it time for lunch" He mumbled into her chest. "Yes it is" She whispered as she began to put his coat on. "Can we go to the café" He yawned, showing off his tiny fangs. "Sure we can, and then I'll drop you off with your Uncle and Grandma and go back to work" She smiled to him.

Then, the two set off outside.

_Model Business_

Shinji slid into a booth seat, taking off his coat and gloves. Kagome slid in across from him and took off her coat. There were two menus on the table. "Do you need any help reading it?" Kagome asked Shinji. He looked almost offended at the question. "No!" He told her forcefully. "Okay, I'm sorry. I forgot you were a big boy now" She apologized.

A waitress came by and placed two glasses of water on the table. "What would you like to drink?" She asked sweetly. "Two lemonades" Kagome said. Lunch went very well. Shinji had ordered an American hamburger all by himself with fries. Then, he got a piece of apple pie. Kagome took him to her mother's house and went back to the one place she dreaded going…work.

She walked through the doors of the office cautiously. Sango sat at her desk working quietly, so was Miroku. Looking around, she noticed that there was paper everywhere and that the file cabinet was a mess. There were files strewn across the floor. Kagome sighed and took off her coat. She immediately started straightening the files, placing the information together. When she was done, she noticed one file missing, hers.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. When would her bad luck end today?

_**Model Business**_

**Okay, another chapter done. Boy was that hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Look out for part two, it's the next chapter. And people, please read Why Ask for the Moon? I love it and I wished you would too. Bye!**


	7. NSHVP Part 2

Model Business

_Model Business_

**Hi, I'm back. Okay, so last chapter I had no clue what the hell I was doing. I ended it like that because I thought I knew what I wanted to do, but I didn't. So now, as this is written I'm gonna figure it. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Finished: **

_Chapter Seven: Not So Happy Valentine's Day Part 2_

Kagome got into her Honda Civic and drove home. She was so mad at Inuyasha she wanted to kill him. She was also mad at herself for slipping up after five years. She was lying for **five** years only to probably ruin everything in five minutes.

Banging on the steering wheel with her fists, Kagome mentally slapped herself. She sped through the back roads back to her house. When she came to the garage of the manor, she ran upstairs and through the living room, into the hall and to Sesshomaru's study.

He was, like she suspected, at his desk working. "Sesshou, I screwed up" She panted. He looked up from his work to his panting mate. "What are you talking about?' He asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"Today at work, it wasn't my fault" She began, stumbling over her words as she choked back her sobs. "He asked me out to lunch, and when I said no to dinner as well, he called me a slut!" Kagome cried. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"But, I told him who I was going on my dates with, and when I got to my lunch date with Shinji, I accidentally said son when I meant nephew" She whispered into his chest.

"It's okay Koi, he would have found out some other time" He told her, kissing her temple. "Then, after lunch with Shinji, I went back up to the office and it was a mess. When I straightened the files, mine was gone and then I went to his office, but he wasn't there" Kagome croaked out, wiping her eyes.

"Then I shall investigate this, in the mean time, it might be wise to stay at your apartment until I figure out what the hanyou is up to" Sesshomaru kissed her forehead before letting her go and picking up the phone to make a call.

Kagome walked out the room to give him some privacy. Sesshomaru dialed Inuyasha's number; it rang twice before a gruff voice picked up. _"Hello?" _Inuyasha said. "Hello brother, I've been looking for you. It seems, you left your office in a hurry, leaving it a mess, and taking a certain secretary's file?" Sesshomaru drawled.

'_That bitch? She's a fucking slut. Here I thought we would get together just to find out she has a fucking son!" _Inuyasha growled into the phone. "Well brother, she is quite beautiful. It's a surprise she is not already taken" Sesshomaru smirked, he was far too good at playing his brother.

"_Yeah, well I'm gonna do a background check on her just to see. I already hired a private investigator to check her out. I'll dig up some dirt and teach her a lesson" _Inuyasha snickered. "Goodbye, half-breed" Sesshomaru hung up. He got up from his chair and sniffed the air lightly as he tracked Kagome down. He followed her scent upstairs to their bathroom. She was in the bathtub, covered in bubbles.

He stripped bare and joined her. "The half-breed said he was hiring a private investigator to trail you. Do not use your regular cell phone from now on" Sesshomaru advised as he sat down next to her.

"Sesshou, why does your brother have to be so stupid?" She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "You'd be surprised. For his fifth birthday, I replaced the cake with a cement block and the fool still ate it. Everyone else was having other treats. But of course, he had bite into the cake so no one else could have it, like I knew he would" Sesshomaru smirked.

"He told me about that! But, he didn't tell me he put his face in the cake that's so weird" Kagome giggled. "Then there was the time…" He cut himself and gave a small chuckle. "Tell me!" Kagome whined, hitting his chest.

_(A/N: I don't feel like finishing this part of Valentine's Day so, we're moving along!)_

Inuyasha sat in the office of the P.I. he hired. The man was late. Then, the door opened to the cubicle and a man with long dark hair came in. "Sorry I'm late, I'm Hiten Kurahashi" He stuck out his hand to Inuyasha. "The names Inuyasha" The hanyou replied.

Hiten made his way to the desk, he sat down and pulled out the file Inuyasha had put there. "Is this who you need?" He asked. "Yeah, find anything on her that I can use" Inuyasha demanded. "Well, she's a pretty little thing, she leave you for someone?" Hiten smirked at her picture. "That's none of your business, just find out some stuff on her!" Inuyasha yelled and stood up.

"Okay, okay, calm down. When do you want me to start?" Hiten put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Right now" Inuyasha snapped. He walked out the office, slamming the door behind him.

_Model Business_

Hiten walked into the Verizon store with his badge pinned to his jacket. He walked up to the costumer service desk and cleared his throat. "May I help you, sir?" The teenager behind the counter asked. "I need you to pull up Kagome Higurashi's file for me" He told her. "Sir, our policy doesn't allow us to give out any information" She told him in a shaky voice, clearly intimidated by his appearance. "Does this help?" Hiten took his badge off his jacket.

"Do you have a warrant?" The girl asked. Hiten scowled at this before walking away. He would have to find a different way to find information on her. Next stop, her apartment.

_Model Business_

He stopped in front of the building in the Harajuku shopping district. Getting out of the car, he waited for someone to go into the building and followed them, holding the door open so he could pass through. Hiten looked the paper that had Kagome's address scribbled on it.

The fifth floor. He decided to use the stairs to get their and was in the hall in about a minute. Walking over to the door of the apartment next to Kagome's, he rang the doorbell. A red headed wolf youkai opened the door. "May I help you?" She asked nervously, her eyes focusing on his badge. "Yes, I understand that you are a neighbor to Kagome Higurashi" Hiten said in a monotone, stepping past her into the apartment.

"Right um, is Kagome in some sort of trouble?" She asked. "It depends if I can gather enough information on her" Hiten smirked. "Now, Ms." He waited for her name. "Ayame. I've been friends with Kagome since high school" She sat down on the couch and pulled her robe tighter.

Clearly, she had just gotten out of the shower. "Has Ms. Higurashi ever had a run in with the law, since you've known her?" Hiten pulled out a pad and pen. "No, she's done some crazy things in the past, small jokes over the years, but she's never been arrested" Ayame had a small smile playing on her lips as she thought about some of those scenarios.

"Can I have an example?" Hiten asked. "Well, for our prom senior year in high school, she and a bunch of kids stole the keys from the janitor and snuck into the classroom of one of the teachers everyone hated and trashed the place. The usual teen rebellions, as you can see. Other than that, she hasn't done anything really serious" Ayame giggled as she told the event.

"Her records say that a year into college, she dropped out a year in, only to go back a year later" Hiten told her. "Well, I don't really know, I didn't see Kagome then because I was in America for college" Ayame said. "Thank you for your time" Hiten bowed to her before leaving.

When the door was closed, Ayame immediately jumped up and grabbed the phone. She pressed the speed dial for Kagome's number. It rang twice before she picked. "Kagome, there is a police officer asking about you! He just came to my apartment and asked me some questions about you!" Ayame yelled into the phone.

"_Oh, I know. Don't worry about it" _Her friend replied calmly. "Don't worry! What is going on?!" Ayame hissed. _"Inuyasha hired a P.I. to dig up some dirt on me that he could use"_ Kagome said. "Be careful please, I gotta go" Ayame sighed. _"Kay, bye!" _Kagome giggled before hanging up.

_Model Business_

Kagome sat on the bed waiting for Sesshomaru. She had dressed up for him in a black lingerie set. It was a corset that was laced together in the back. She had on sheer pantyhose held up by garter belts that came mid-thigh and four inch high baby doll pumps.

But, Sesshomaru was still not here. How the hell were they supposed to enjoy the rest of their Valentine's Day if he wasn't there? She already went out with Souta and her Dad, now she wanted her mate!

"That's it" She grumbled as she got off the bed. Walking to the door, she opened it and looked into the hall. "Sesshomaru, where the hell are you?!" Kagome yelled. "I'm coming!" He yelled back. She closed the door again and flopped back onto the bed.

Two minutes later, Sesshomaru walked through the door a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand. He closed the door with his heel and set the glasses and bottle down. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently laid Kagome's feet on his lap. She sat up, changing her position to look at him as she rested on her elbows.

Sesshomaru gently took off one of her shoes and began massaging her foot. He kissed her ankle up to her thigh before sliding the garter belt and pantyhose down her leg. Kagome's breath hitched as he placed open mouthed kisses down her leg. When he was done with that leg, he moved onto the next, gently massaging her feet again.

"You've been so stressed at work" He murmured to her as he kissed her heel. Kagome nodded her head as she pulled away her feet and crawled down the bed to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head to her to kiss him softly. He placed one of his hands on the back of her head and the other on her hip as he deepened the kiss.

Sesshomaru gently nibbled on her bottom lip and lay down on the bed with her. Kagome wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He bent his neck and licked her mating mark, nibbling on it slightly. Kagome threw her head back and moaned. She started grinding her hips against his, finding his erect member and pressing suggestively against her center. He growled into her neck, disentangling himself from her to run a claw down the corset and pull it off her body.

Kagome looked at him as though he'd grown a second head. "Do you know how much that cost?" She hissed. Sesshomaru chuckled. "It will be replaced in due time" He murmured as he kissed her softly before paying homage to her breasts. He suckled on the tawny peak, running his tongue over it as he bit slightly. His other hand was twisting her nipple, pulling it slightly before kneading.

Kagome moaned, bucking her hips up. Sesshomaru quickly pressed them down with his own. He switched breast and began the process over again with her left all the while taking off his pants. He shrugged off his shirt and released Kagome's breast to step out of his pants and grab the bottle of Merlot from the nightstand.

He popped the cork out and straddled Kagome. She looked at him as though he were crazy. "I just want to see how you taste with a drink" Sesshomaru murmured to her. Then, he tilted the bottle and some of the cold liquor poured onto Kagome's breast. She jerked slightly before laying stiff on the bed. Her mate swooped down and experimentally licked at the wine.

"Delicious" He growled before once again taking a hard nipple into his mouth and his tongue sweeping the wine off her breast. Kagome moaned as he did the same to the other breast, continuing a path through the valley of her breasts and down to her nether lips.

He stopped right above her lips. Kagome gave a whimper, bucking her hips up and pressing Sesshomaru's head to get him to continue. Finally, he placed his head between her legs and wrapped his lips around her clit. He began sucking gently, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub as he did.

He let go of her clit to dart his tongue in between the dripping folds. Kagome gripped his hair and moaned. Sesshomaru brought his tongue back into his mouth, savoring her unique taste before positioning his erection with her. He slowly pressed into the slick heat, clenching his teeth to keep from slamming into her.

It was Valentine's Day, he wanted her to have one memory when he wasn't slamming into her and making her so sore she walked with a limp for week. "Sesshou, harder" Kagome whispered, tugging on his silver locks for emphasis. Apparently she didn't want a memory like that.

He obliged, thrusting a bit harder until he could feel the opening of her cervix. She moaned, giving a sharp nod of approval and squeezing the cheeks of his ass as well. Sesshomaru growled, pressing deeper into his mate before pulling out only to push back in with more ferocity than the last.

"Faster" Kagome moaned. She bucked her hips, rocking them faster so he would come up to speed. He gave a groan when she clenched her muscles around his shaft. Finally, Sesshomaru began moving faster. He lingered at her hilt for a millisecond before pulling out. Each thrust was quicker than the last, growing so close in speed and power; Kagome's body began to shake with each hit.

She whimpered, clutching the sheets as she felt her orgasm coming. "Sesshomaru" She whined his name out as she climaxed. Her body arched before falling back onto the bed, her eyes closed as they were rolled to the back of her head.

Her mate continued moving through the vice grip she had on him. It felt as though she was trying to squeeze his seed from him. Clenching his teeth, he began thrusting again, quick and short as his orgasm built higher and higher. Finally, his seed shot into her womb, he collapsed on top of her, breathing hard on her ear.

Kagome rested his head against her breast, cradling him like a baby. "You never asked me if I would be your Valentine" She giggled to him in a whisper. Sesshomaru moved his head to look at her. "Kagome Higurashi, will you be my Valentine?" He panted out.

_**Model Business**_

**Okay, another chapter done. I almost didn't write the lemon, lately I haven't been in the mood for them. Does anyone know what's wrong with me? Is this a common symptom for lemon writers like I? Does everyone go through this phase? Please, answer me and I'll update!**


	8. Pleasure to meet you

Model Business

_Model Business_

**Okay people, I'm back. If you're wondering where I went, read the note in H.C.A.H.O. at the bottom of the last chapter or at the end of 'Why ask for the Moon?' I have to say, I almost cried while writing this chapter. You see, while I was getting some food, I was in the middle of typing this chapter. So, I come back to my laptop to see it restarting. All I could do was watch in horror as I realized that I hadn't saved the document. So here I am rewriting the chapter I was almost done with. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Finished: 9/19/08**

_Chapter Eight: Pleasure to meet you_

Inuyasha impatiently tapped the glass desk in his condo's office. He was waiting for Hiten to come over with the information he had. Valentine's Day had been a month ago. He hadn't even gone to work the past month because he couldn't face Kagome. His fingers began to tap rapidly on the glass. Just when he was about to crack it, the doorbell rung.

He shot up from his chair and rushed to the door, flinging it open to come face to face with Hiten who still had his hand posed to knock. "What did you get" Inuyasha demanded as he closed the door. Hiten took off his hat and flopped onto the couch defeated. "Nothing. She has a clean record. No tickets, arrests. One pregnancy you know about already and her phone calls were all to her family and friends. There is absolutely nothing on her" Hiten groaned.

"You had a month to find something on this bitch and the best you can find is that she makes calls to her family?" Inuyasha growled. "Listen, I can't help it if some people are actually honest and good! How do you even know she is a slut, maybe it was rape or something! You know what; you have some nerve, trying to pick on a poor woman just because she doesn't like you. She comes from a very warm family and I wouldn't be surprised if her grandfather decided to beat you with his cane!" Hiten harrumphed before storming out and slamming the door behind him.

He opened it quickly again. "And you can keep your money" He hissed at the hanyou before slamming the door once more. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and growled. He hadn't been to work in a month because of this girl. No doubt that Miroku had taken over as he was the vice president of the company. Sango was probably telling Miroku how to do his job although she probably didn't know what he really did any way.

And Kagome...he simply couldn't wrap his mind around her being a victim. So the only option left was that she was fucking some guy like there was no tomorrow.

_Model Business_

"Yes...Sesshou, right there" Kagome panted out. She was pressed up against the bathroom wall with her legs spread wide apart as Sesshomaru gripped her hips and pounded into her. She threw her head back with a moan as he began sucking on her neck. Her orgasm rippled through her as her walls quivered around his hard length.

Sesshomaru continued thrusting into her more than willing body. Suddenly, he stopped. Kagome opened one eyes and saw he was no longer in the bathroom. Still in a haze, she stood in her same position and waited for Sesshomaru to come back.

He finally came through the door with the half drunken bottle of merlot from Valentine's Day. He knelt in back of her and she opened her legs a bit more for him.

Sesshomaru used his index finger and thumb to open her folds. He gave a sensual lick to her clit, earning a moan from the women above him. Gently, he slid the chilled bottle between her thighs, the opening of the bottle going into her folds. Kagome gasped and attempted to jerk away but he used one hand to hold her hips in place. He pushed the bottle in some more, working it slowly in her slick heat.

Soon, the glass began to warm up with the heat Kagome's cavern provided. She let loose a low moan as Sesshomaru began working faster. She moaned as the wine sloshed out a bit, hitting her inner muscles before falling back into the bottle. He continued picking up speed with every moan Kagome released until her walls were tightening around the glass and her juices were spilling into the bottle. She came with a loud, husky moan and almost collapsed onto the floor but Sesshomaru caught her.

He placed the bottle on the tiled floor and positioned himself behind Kagome. She lethargically spread her legs. Even though she was tired, it was exciting and that kept her wide awake, no matter how slow her body moved. Sesshomaru slowly entered her body, pumping his shaft into her cavern at a slow even pace. She gave a quiet whimper and clutched the wall a little harder.

"Faster Sesshou" She whined, Pushing her hips against his for emphasis. He growled in her ear and began thrusting faster. His grip on her hips tightened as he began pounding into her. She let loose a tiny shrieking moan. "Harder" She demanded, her breathing becoming more erratic as the coil in her stomach began to tighten, telling her that her orgasm was near.

Her mate complied to her demands, shaking her small frame with every powerful thrust into her tight cavern. She nodded her head roughly in approval, grinding her hips against his as her stomach tightened to be unbearable with her orgasm. Finally, she reached her orgasm; she slumped against the wall, only kept up by Sesshomaru's grip on her body as he released himself into her.

He nuzzled into her neck as he picked her up and walked towards the bed.

_Model Business_

Kagome rushed around the room looking for her skirt. Even though Inuyasha wasn't her boss anymore and Miroku now was, she didn't want to seem any less presentable or come late. She was already in her lilac colored button up silk shirt; her black skirt was nowhere to be found though. Let out a defeated sound, she flopped onto the floor and whined.

Sesshomaru, who was still sleeping in the bed grudgingly, awoke. "How is a man supposed to get some sleep with their mate whining like a child?" He grumbled. "I can't find my skirt I was going to wear today" She groaned. "Wear your black pinstriped" He suggested before sinking back into the fluffy pillows. Kagome immediately pounced on him and planted a big, wet, kiss on his cheek before jumping off the bed.

She clambered over to the closet and almost jumped into her pants before slipping on what doubled as her "fuck me" peep-toed pumps with a lace fringe on the strap and at her toes. Quickly grabbing her purse, she kissed Sesshomaru's cheek one last time before heading out.

Not even twenty minutes after she left, Sesshomaru's cell phone began wringing. He let out a small growl and picked it up. "What?" He sneered. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Inuyasha scoffed on the other line. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru demanded. "I need you to go into work for me. Miroku knows what he's doing but Sango doesn't I need someone who isn't easily swayed by women" Inuyasha explained.

"I expect to get your paycheck depending how long I'm there" Sesshomaru said in a dead-panned voice. "Damnit Sesshomaru! Seventy-five percent" His brother sighed. "You have a deal, I can be in there today" Sesshomaru smirked before ending the call. He climbed out of bed, took a quick shower before dressing in an Armani suit with a pristine white silk shirt and deep blue tie. He left his hair out and grabbed his phone and wallet before heading out the door.

He stopped in Shinji's room, seeing the little boy sleeping as it was a "staff development" day in school so he didn't have to go. He walked over to the Spiderman bed and kneeled down in front of the little boy. "Shinji, it's time to wake" Sesshomaru gently shook the boy. "Daddy? I don't have school today" The little boy mumbled. "No, but you're going to stay with Grandma today because I have to go to work" Sesshomaru explained, ruffling the dark messy mop atop the boy's head.

Shinji groaned and snuggled deeper into the covers. "You don't even have to get dressed, just put on some shoes and I can drop you off and you can go to sleep again" Sesshomaru suggested. Shinji nodded a bit and weakly reached his arms out to his father. The older youkai picked him up and walked to the dresser, grabbing a pair of socks and slipping them onto the little boy's feet before putting on a pair of white Nike's with blue checks to match his Spiderman pajamas.

He grabbed a sweater from the door knob before leaving the room. Sesshomaru dropped Shinji off at Kagome's mother's house before heading over to Takahashi Industries.

_Model Business_

Kagome walked into the office of to the loud music playing. She had gotten used to Miroku's crazy habits now that he was the boss. He even redecorated Inuyasha's office. Now it was a bright blue with white stripes going around the walls. The desk was still there but the chair had been reupholstered in dark purple fabric that matched the dark purple bean bag chairs in front of the desk. There were pictures every where and last of all, a giant stereo playing crazy songs nonstop.

She suppressed a laugh as she went to her new lavender desk and green chair. Sango was currently banging on Miroku's office door since he locked her out. The music was clearly playing so he couldn't here her shouts.

Sighing, Kagome sat down and opened her files. Miroku had mailed her a copy of a contract that she had to fix and his agenda to fill in. As she set to work, the elevator doors opened. She looked up in curiosity and almost fainted at what she saw. There was Sesshomaru in all his Armani suited glory.

His hair was down his back and he had that look...the one where you couldn't read a thing on his face. His eyes flickered to Kagome and a tiny-so tiny you couldn't see-smug smile was directed to Kagome before going back to a blank slate. Immediately she understood. Of course he would pretend they did not know each other so her expression was perfect-surprised and nervous.

Sesshomaru was walking towards her. He stopped in front of her desk and smirked. "It's a pleasure to see you again Ms. Higurashi. How have you been since the photo shooting?" He smirked at me and I almost melted. "I...um...ah...good" she stuttered over the words like a school girl talking to her crush for the first time. "Well, it's a pleasure to know I'll be working with you while my brother is away" He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles before dropping the appendage.

She hit the button on the side of her desk, talking into the small microphone. "Miroku, Sesshomaru-sama is here." She croaked out. "I'm opening the door. Make sure Sango isn't there" Miroku told her. She let loose a small chuckle before standing next to Sango. Her co-worker was just as stunned as she was and was practically glued to her chair.

The office doors opened and Miroku glanced around from behind the wall before walking out the office. "Nice to see you again Sesshomaru-san" The men shook hands and Sesshomaru went into the office, closing the door behind him. Kagome fell back against her chair and took a deep breath.

_Model Business_

Lunch time came around and Kagome began packing up her purse to go get some food. All the sudden, Sesshomaru's voice came through the intercom. "Ms. Higurashi" He called. "Y-yes" She hesitated to answer. "Will you join me for lunch in my office?" He requested. "Yes" She answered. The door to the office opened and she quickly went in. The moment the door closed, he pounced.

His lips smashed into hers, moving against them, coaxing them to open with his tongue. As soon as Kagome's lips parted, Sesshomaru thrust his tongue into her mouth. He ran his tongue around her cheeks before twirling it with hers.

He broke away so she could breathe. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome whispered harshly. "Inuyasha asked me to fill in for him. As the kind brother I am, I agreed...as long as I got his pay for the time I spent here" Sesshomaru smirked deviously as he picked Kagome up and made his way to the desk. He set her down and made quick work of her pants, pulling them off, over her shoes which fell off anyway.

He parted her legs with his knee and kissed again before trailing kisses to the top of her shirt, unbuttoning it to kiss the exposed skin. She let out a small whimper, pressing her chest more to his head. He pulled her bra down after her shirt was off, immediately latching onto a nipple as his hand slithered down her body and to her aching center.

He pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing it in rough circles as the rest of his fingers snuck past her thong and in between her folds. Kagome let out a moan as he began to pump his fingers into her. Sesshomaru brought her to the brink of insanity, she was a breath away from her orgasm when he ripped his fingers from her quivering cavern and replaced them with his rock hard cock.

She panted and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper within her as her orgasm came. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut as her legs tightened around her lover's waist. He began pumping into her body softly; every few thrusts would be rougher than the last. Soon, he was rocking her body with every harsh thrust he took into her cavern, the head of his shaft hitting the opening of her cervix.

Kagome let out a strangled moan as the coil in her stomach grew tighter, more painful as her climax neared. With one last thrust, Sesshomaru brought her over the edge a second before him. His seed shot into her womb as her juices coated his slowly softening member. She gave a sigh as she came down from her high.

Sesshomaru pulled out of her and grabbed a handful of tissues. He wiped his shaft of before pulling himself together. HE gave the other tissue to Kagome who wiped the insides of her thighs and her nether lips. "You know, I could really get used to you working here" She smirked at him.

_**Model Business**_

**Okay, another chapter done! Finally, I was reading a bit too much and not doing enough typing. You know what though; writers for sess/kag fics should really follow the example of writers for Twilight fics. Everyone in that archive updates almost everyday. I'm going to try that as well. Bye!**


	9. You're an Ass

Model Business

_Model Business_

**Okay, I'm back. Now, I have an idea for a story but I'm not sure if I want to take the risk in writing it if I can't finish. So, I'm gonna type it up before posting and see how it works out. You guys may not see me for a while if I do that though. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea. **

**Finished: **

_Chapter Nine: You're an ass_

It was about a week since Sesshomaru was the new boss of Takahashi Industries. Everyday he had been working there, Kagome joined him for lunch in his office...And there definitely wasn't any food in there.

Lunch had just ended and Kagome had lots of work to do. She straightened her clothes out as she walked out of Sesshomaru's office and wiped the sides of her mouth before sniffing lightly. There was something about having sex in your boss' office when your coworkers were just outside the door that was so fucking hot to her.

She walked to her desk and turned on the computer monitor to get back to work.

Sango watched as Kagome walked out of the office in disgust. For the past week she had heard them in there. The glass desk that used to be in there was replaced four times with wood. It would always come out of there broken in half and a new one was waiting to take its place.

Not only that, she could **hear** them; the giggles and soft moans, the growls and chuckles. It was sickening. Let's not forget the fact that Kagome turned Inuyasha down and was in his office fucking his brother!

She watched as Kagome sat down and smirked. "I can't believe you" She spat out at the blue eyed woman. "Excuse me?" Kagome turned to her confusedly. "You won't go out with Inuyasha but you'll fuck his brother?" Sango sneered. "I don't think that's any of your business" Kagome replied politely before turning back to her work.

"The hell it isn't! Inuyasha is my very good friend, and he really wanted to go out with you! But instead you look at his brother and are jumping to take your clothes off for him! Do you have something against hanyou's? Do you think their beneath you so you won't even give them the time of day?!" Sango yelled, jumping from her seat.

"No I don't have anything against hanyou's! My fucking son is hanyou and I love him with my whole heart! Maybe I was so ready to take my clothes off for Sesshomaru-sama is because he has some finesse. He's not totally barbaric and rude like Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back.

"Bull shit" Sango snorted. At that, Kagome stomped up to the young woman and bitch slapped her. "You have no fucking right to talk to me like that." She growled. As she turned around, Sango grabbed onto her hair, whipping Kagome around by it.

She slapped the woman, making her head snap to the side from the force. Kagome gasped and turned back to the woman, she slapped her with equal force before pushing her to the ground and jumping on top of her to yank her hair harshly.

Sango screamed and pushed Kagome off of her, scratching her neck in the process. The blood surfaced and Sesshomaru busted out of the office. Sango stopped her attack on Kagome long enough to look at her surrogate boss.

How ever, getting off of Kagome may not have been the smartest idea since her body was controlling her and making her walk towards Sesshomaru, each step filled with anger.

Apparently her hands wouldn't work with her mind as well since one lifted and slapped him right across the face. She heard a tight growl and immediately regretted her actions. "Sesshomaru-sama, I am so"-"You're fired" He told her in a snarl.

Sango's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground. "Fired?! You can't even do that!" She snapped. "So long as I am the boss, I can" He replied condescendingly. Sango gaped like fish. She turned around to find Kagome smirking smugly at her. Trying to maintain what dignity she had left, she calmly walked to her desk and grabbed her purse before walking out the office.

_Model Business_

Kagome slumped the minute the door closed. She dropped her purse and kicked off her shoes before crawling to the couch and laying on it. She moaned and curled up into a ball. The door opened and closed one more time, alerting Kagome that Sesshomaru was here.

She heard him take off his shoes and then he made his way over to her. He gently picked her up and Kagome groaned while snuggling into his chest. "I think I hate my job" She mumbled. "I think I hate your job too. Modeling is much easier. Just do what the photographer tells you and you can be done in about two hours" He sighed.

"Shut-up, if I could, I would choose your job any day. But I don't have the build for it" She grumbled, a slight pout forming on her face.

Sesshomaru scoffed at it. "I assure you, you are the sexiest mother in the world. Any modeling agency would be happy to have you" He told her sternly. "Well thank you for the ego buster, but I meant that I don't have the height or the tooth-pick body. I was made-like many women, for babies. My big hips, and big breasts, they were made for babies. Not to strut down a run-way like I owned the place at a five nine stature" She snorted.

"So what if you're only five' three"? Agencies want more models that look like every day people. You'd be good for that" He shrugged. "I'll take it into consideration. In the mean time, I want to take a nap and get ready for Monday." She yawned, stretching her arms out.

Sesshomaru placed her down on the bedroom floor and began taking off his clothes. He pulled on his pajama pants and climbed into bed. Kagome followed his example and pulled on one of his shirts and climbed into bed as well. "By the way, you're such an ass" She added before drifting asleep.

_**Model Business**_

**Okay, I know this was short, but this story is coming to an end and I didn't know what else to write. Honestly, this was a filler chapter before the next. So, see you next time!**


	10. Busted!

Model Business

_Model Business_

**Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been distracted. School work is terrible, especially when you're in an honors course and if one person misses homework, the teacher goes "This an honors class, if you can't handle it then get out, it's a privilege to be in here and you need to handle this like responsible adults" God she's such a bitch, we're not even "real" adults, we're in fucking high school. Okay, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Finished: 10/13/08**

_Chapter Ten: Busted!!_

Monday came and Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the office together. They had figured out their excuse as to why they came together, Sesshomaru spent the night at Kagome's and they drove to work together. As they walked into the office, Kagome noticed two things: One would be the woman sitting at Sango's former desk that looked strangely like her and Inuyasha looking smug at the door.

"Takahashi-san, you're back" Kagome gave a weak smile, taking a step towards Sesshomaru out of habit. "I am, with a new secretary. Sesshomaru, you are no longer needed" Inuyasha waved his hand in dismissal. "Brother dear, you really should begin to read over the documents you receive. I am officially co-owner of this establishment" Sesshomaru smirked.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. "I faxed it to you; you sent it back with your signature. Would you like a copy?" Sesshomaru offered politely.

Inuyasha grumbled something incoherently before turning to the new secretary. "This is Kikyou, she's going to be working here since Sango is now gone" He explained, placing a hand on her shoulder, massaging it slightly.

Kikyou smiled cattily and stood up. "Nice to meet you" She sauntered over to Kagome and shook her hand. Kagome returned the smile and hand shake. "I'm Kagome, how long have you been out of college, you look rather young to be here." She said. Catty talk for: _you know your only here because he wants to fuck you._

"I'm twenty, how old are you, you look a little old to be here, I mean, and shouldn't you have a career by now?" The new woman challenged. That was catty talk for: _I'm only here because you won't fuck him. _Kagome smiled. "This is simply a place holder, Sesshomaru here is trying to get me into modeling soon" Kagome smiled sweetly, grabbing onto his arm. That was catty talk for: _Why fuck him when I can have his brother?_

"Aren't you a tad short to be a model?" The other female challenged. "Apparently they want women with more sex appeal, most of us don't come with breasts that small anymore" Kagome grinned. "That's because breast surgery is just so common these days, I'm sure almost everyone has had a little work done-myself not included in that group" Kikyou laughed lightly.

"Well, my mother was born with rather large breasts, and her mother as well as my father's mother. I suppose I just inherited their good luck"

That had Kikyou thinking a bit longer than their game intended. In other words, she lost. "Sesshomaru, do you still want help with your schedule? You know I'm rather good with time" Kagome suggested, giving him a suggestive smile. "That would be acceptable" He smirked and led her into Inuyasha's office, closing the door behind them.

The minute they stepped foot inside, Sesshomaru was on her. He crushed his lips onto hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She moaned into it, her fingers scratching Sesshomaru's scalp as she let him ravish her. Her hand travelled down his body to his pants, unbuckling his belt and jerking his pants open. She began rubbing his cock through his boxers.

Sesshomaru let loose a growl, nuzzling into Kagome's neck. He began to unzip her dress, his long fingers massaging her back as he did. Her right leg hooked around his waist, pulling him closer to her and grinding her center against his erection.

Kagome's sleeves were down to her wrists, Sesshomaru cupped one of her breasts, brushing his thumb over the peak before pinching the hard nub between his fingers. Kagome gave a soft moan and bucked her hips.

She leaned up to kiss. "What the fuck is this!" Inuyasha's booming voice echoed through the office.

The couple froze in their current positions-Kagome's dress have down with Sesshomaru's hands cupping her breast and ass, his pants open with Kagome rubbing his cock and a leg wrapped around his waist-they were busted.

Inuyasha looked livid he held a magazine in his hand, the front page being a picture of a cologne bottle with the word ecstacy written across it in script-Sesshomaru's sent. His thumb was holding a page.

Inuyasha opened the magazine up to the ad for Sesshomaru's sent. It was him and Kagome in a Jacuzzi with Sesshomaru's face pressed into her neck and Kagome's head thrown back in pure ecstasy with her eyes closed and mouth open; her white bikini barely holding in breasts, her nipples straining against the fabric.

Yeah, they were busted.

The couple looked to each other, then to Inuyasha, then to each other, then they busted out laughing.

Inuyasha stood there shocked. "I can't believe you guys! I bust my ass off trying to impress you and you won't go out with me because your seeing my brother?!" He whined. "Don't be such a baby, it's not my fault he's so good looking" Kagome teased. "Shut up!" Inuyasha grumbled. Then he stomped out of the office with a pout. Most likely he was going to sulk somewhere.

"Well, that was a good laugh. I guess it's time for me to quit before he tells the world, huh?" Kagome sighed and unwrapped herself from Sesshomaru. "I guess so." He agreed and zipped up his pants before helping Kagome with her dress.

Well, it was fun while it lasted.

_Model Business_

**Epilogue**

As promised, Sesshomaru got Kagome into the modeling business. They announced their engagement so there were be no incriminating pictures and how Sesshomaru now owned half of Takahashi Industries-excuse me, Taisho/ Takahashi Corporations.

Amazing how all of this happened in a month. They just finished cleaning up from Shinji's birthday party. Sesshomaru was sitting in the kitchen sipping on something out of a wine glass when Kagome came in. "Sesshou?" She called. "Yes love" He turned to look at her. She plopped down in the seat next to him and snuggled into his arm.

"How do you feel about more children?" She asked innocently. "I think it's a lovely aspect" He smirked at her, dipping in to kiss her. Sh licked the remainder of the drink off his lips and appeared to be thinking. "Well, I'm glad you think that's good, because we're having another" She grinned at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

Sesshomaru put his glass down and pulled Kagome into his lap. "That's wonderful" He whispered in her ear, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "Sesshou, what are you drinking" She asked, changing the subject.

"Merlot" He replied smoothly, taking a sip. "That doesn't taste like merlot. I mean, it does, but it has this funny taste to it" Kagome explained. "That's because it's mixed with my favorite drink" He smirked against the glass. "And what drink would that be?" Kagome smiled softly.

"Well, I don't know how to describe it. It's not really rare, but I'm the only one who has had any in the last seven years. I guess you could say it comes from a secret source...one that seems to give more of this juice when excited. I seem to get some from this source almost every night as well. Specifically when Shinji is in bed" Sesshomaru grinned.

Kagome racked her brain for the answer. Then, it clicked. "Oh my God Sesshomaru! You kept that?!" She screeched and hit his arm. "Of course I did love, you have the best taste in the world" He chuckled against her lips. "In fact, I'm in the mood for some right now" His voice dropped an octave with each word.

Kagome giggled and pressed her lips to his. "Of course you are" And then she jetted to the bedroom.

_**Model Business**_

**Okay, this story is officially done. I hope you enjoyed please review. I'll see you with my next story. And hopefully, if I have any Twilight freaks out there, I'll be hearing from you really soon because I'm working on something. Bye!**


End file.
